A change of heart
by LittleNapoleon
Summary: Out on one of his nightly 'snacking' Damon discovers something...a child?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I am having a little writers block on my other story so I thought that I would write a little thing that came to my mind. Please review and tell me what u think! :)**

* * *

The screams where loud.

Very loud.

The sounds rang in her mind. Alicia walked over to her door. The four-year-old was confused, _ why are they screaming? _She thought. She reached for the door knob, twisting it and opened the door slowly. The light from the hallway filled her room, lighting up the bed and a stretched shadow of her spread across the floor. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she walked up to the railing to see what everyone was screaming about.

What she saw made her freeze in terror.

Her mother was held by her hair in the grasp of an unknown man, her father was crumpled on the floor. His blood stained on his neck.

Alicia didn't dare call out to her mom or dad, she was fearing the stranger who had her mother held by her hair.

" please, Damon, don't do this." Alicia's mother sobbed as Damon smiled devilishly at her. He enjoyed her terror. His vampire instinct kicked in and he pulled her roughly up so that her neck was exposed. His sharp fangs where starting to cut into his lower lip. Holding it back no longer, he bit down into the tender skin of the woman's neck, he drank deeply, enjoying the taste and the strength her blood gave him.

Alicia watched transfixed and paralyzed by fear, as the man drank from her mother's neck.

_No_, she thought, _mommy and daddy said they didn't exist!_

Alicia clutched at a loose pole on the railing, her hands numb and shaking, couldn't hold onto the pole as it slipped from her grip and fell down to the floor below.

The wooden pole made a loud banging sound as it hit the hard wood floors, the sound echoed in the silence of the room.

Damon's head turned towards the sound, he looked shocked for a second but quickly composed himself.

_What the hell?_ Damon thought, as he let the corpse of the woman drop to the floor, _She didn't say she had a child, or a husband for that matter._

Alicia backed away from the railing, walking backward until her back hit the hard wall behind her. Her tears were blurring her vision as she watched the man walk up the stairs with inhuman speed.

_Is this where I die? Mommy and daddy are dead, will I die the same way? _Alicia thought as she turned to run, but, he was suddenly in front of her. He reached down and grabbed her shoulders, Alicia suddenly found her strength and tried to fight him off.

Damon had a firm grip on the toddlers shoulders as she kicked and thrashed against him, _well, she's smarter that some of the other one's. _He thought, as the girl stopped and looked into his eyes.

" you'll forget everything you saw tonight," She started to calm down, " go to sleep." The child's eye lids started to droop as she fell asleep.

_Okay, good, now just leave her. _Damon's mind demanded him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

_Just kill her then...no, children are innocent, can I really kill one?_ Damon thought as the child fell forward, _hasn't stopped you before._

" I can't believe I'm doing this," Damon muttered as he picked up the child and cradled her against his chest, " come on, little one."

He stood, carrying the child and headed back to the boarding house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the reviews guys! I honestly thought it wouldn't get any attention but....yea well here is chapter two!**

Alicia's mind was spinning with colorful dreams and fragments of images. But, her mind decided to show her one memory.

" Alicia," her mother cooed, " your such a pretty little girl." She smiled down at her, " can you say your name, Alicia?"

Alicia looked up blankly at her mother.

_Alicia!_ She thinks that if she screams it load enough in her head that it will come out her mouth. Alicia sighs, _I can't say it._

" just give up on her, Sarah, if she can't talk now, she never will." Alicia's father interrupts, looking at Alicia with disapproving eyes. Sarah turns towards her father with a gasp,

" Mark! How could you say that about your only daughter?"

Mark gives Sarah a sneer, " think about it, all the kids in her class can talk, she's surrounded with words and sounds all day, but she still can't talk." Mark laughs as he downs another swig of whiskey. " She's lucky she can write what she thinks, or she wouldn't even be in school."

Sarah frowns as she looks at Alicia, she is starting to agree with mark.

" She's learned how to walk," Mark continues, " but, she can't learn how to talk? The only she can communicate is pointing at things and nodding or shaking her head."

Sarah sighs and stands, " I guess your right."

Sarah follows mark to the kitchen.

_No! Wait! I can try again! Please come back! _Alicia thinks as she sits on the floor.

Damon opens the front door to the boarding house, Stefan and Elena were sitting on the couch, talking in low tones.

_Great, I'll just have to deal with them if the see the child._ Damon thought bitterly.

Stefan turned to look at him as he walked in, his eyes went instantly to the thing he had in his arms.

" Damon? What is that?" Stefan asked standing to face him completely. Elena turned to look at him as well.

Damon smirked at his brother, " nothing you need to worry yourself about." Elena's eyes widened,

" Is that a child!?" She said, walking over to him, " Is it dead? Did you kill it, Damon?" She became very panicked.

Damon scowled, " yes, it's a child. No, It's not dead and I didn't kill it."

" Why are you carrying it, then?" Stefan asked standing beside Elena, Damon narrowed his eyes.

Elena's eyes softened, she walked slowly forward and extended her arms, " Damon, give me the child, and I'll try and find a home for it."

Something inside Damon stirred and he clutched the child protectively to his chest, " No." he practically growled.

Stefan's eyes widened for a second, he thought if they took the child from Damon, Damon might might actually hurt them.

" Damon," Stefan said slowly, " give us the child before you hurt it."

" I don't want to hurt it, I would have already killed it if I did."

" Damon, do you possibly think you can take care of a child?" Stefan's voice hardened, as Elena stared expectantly at him. Her face lit up with understanding,

" you killed her parents, didn't you Damon?" She said casting a glance at Stefan, " You want to take care of this child because you actually feel guilty."

Damon was stunned for a second, she was right...that what that feeling was, guilt.

_Well, the more reason to take care of the child._ Damon thought.

Stefan was confused,

_why would Damon feel guilty about killing someone? _He thought as he watched Damon walk up the stairs, Elena looked worried she looked at Stefan who was still staring at the space his brother stood moments ago.

" This could be good for him," Elena said, snapping Stefan out of his thoughts, he turned and looked at her, " he could learn some responsibility from his mistakes."

" I don't know," Stefan said, " I just hope he doesn't hurt the child."

Elena leaned against his shoulder, " I hope so too."

Damon closed the door to his room and leaned against it. He looked down at the sleeping form in his arms. Could he really feel guilty about killing her parents? But, that's impossible, Damon Salvatore doesn't feel sorry for anyone. Damon reaches down and wipes a stray piece of hair from the child's face.

" Nothing bad is going to touch you when I'm around." He whispers and kisses the child's forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Alicia woke she was confused,

_Where am I? What happened? _She sat up and looked around, it was morning, and she could feel someone sleeping beside her. Her arms were covered in someone's jacket. She tried to remember what had happened last night. She felt the body beside her stir and and man looked at her.

_Who's he? Where is mommy and daddy? _She just looked at him, she wished she could ask him all the questions that were in her head, but she just couldn't. She sighed in frustration.

_I wish you could hear me._

He smiled, " your lucky I can." Alicia gave him a shocked stare.

Damon chuckled at her bemused expression, She's kinda cute...Damon read her thoughts,

_You can hear me?_

" yes, but why can't you talk?"

_I was never taught how to talk._

This confused Damon, " didn't your mother or father teach you how to?"

_Yeah, they tried but got fed up when I didn't answer them._

Damon sat up, " so, you can understand what I'm saying but, you can't talk back?"

Alicia nodded.

Damon smiled, " well I guess I'll be the one to teach you how."

Alicia smiled, _really?_

Damon got up and opened the door. Alicia got out of the bed, she was starting to like the stranger.

" Meet me downstairs, okay?" Damon asked as Alicia nodded and headed down the hall.

Alicia found the staircase and walked down it, the house was big, very big. Lots of places to explore but he said to meet him down here. She saw a kitchen table and decided to go there. As she approached the table she saw that a brown haired boy was sitting there.

Stefan was looking out the window, running over last nights events. He heard someone approaching the table, he thought it was Damon, but to his surprise a very small girl looked up at him with curious eyes. Stefan looked down at her and she smiled at him. She said nothing at all. She looked past him and pointed at a chair, she must want to sit there.

" Go ahead." Stefan said as his brother came down the stairs.

The girl climbed into the seat and looked at Damon as he approached, " good morning, brother. I see you've meet Alicia." Damon said as he sat across from him.

" Her name is Alicia?" Stefan said, looking at Alicia for a second, he smiled. " Doesn't say much, does she?"

" It's because she can't" Damon said as Stefan gave him a confused look.

" what do you mean she can't talk? Is she mute?"

Damon shook his head, " she just doesn't know how."

Alicia gave them a confused look, _who's the brown haired one?_

Damon looked at her, " he's Stefan."

Stefan looked at Damon as if he lost every bit of his mind. Damon smirked at Stefan, " You'll have to read her thoughts if you want to know what she's saying."

There was a knock on the door, Stefan stood to go answer it.

_Where is my mom and dad? _Alicia asked Damon, who's face grew darker.

" Your mom and dad were hurt and I was asked to take care of you." Damon said, ignoring the weird feeling he had in his gut.

_Are they going to come get me?_

Damon shook his head.

This confused Alicia very much, what does he mean that they weren't coming to get her?

Stefan walked in with a brown haired girl who was smiling at Alicia.

Elena walked over to the table,

" Oh! She so cute!" She gushed, Alicia looked at Damon and pointed at her.

" She's Elena, Elena, this is Alicia." Damon said as Elena smiled at waved at Alicia who smiled at her.

"Oh, yes, Damon, I made you a little something." Elena said, placing a piece of paper on the table. Damon reached across and read the note,

_child's bed_

_toys_

_child book's_

_clothes._

" Me and Bonnie will cover the clothing part." Elena said as Stefan's expression went from confused to angry.

_Why is she helping him with this stupid stunt?_ _Because she believes that it could be good for him?_ Stefan composed himself and sat back down on the chair. Damon gave Elena a smile.

" When do you suppose that I'll be getting this stuff?"

" Today," Elena said, smiling at Stefan, " I'll babysit. If that's alright with you?"

Stefan wanted to tell her no, but she seemed so happy, so he managed a fake smile.

" No, I don't mind."

" Okay, well I'm going to show her to bonnie and stay there for a bit."

Alicia got out of the chair and started to wonder around, she walked a few paces and turned around to look at them.

" What's wrong, Alicia?" Elena asked as Alicia stared blankly at her.

_I'm hungry and want to go home._

" Whats wrong?"

Alicia narrowed her eyes, _I just told you._

" She's hungry." Damon said getting out of his chair and picked up Alicia.

Elena gave him a confused look, " How'd you know that? She didn't say anything."

" She doesn't know how to talk," Stefan said from his chair at the table, " so Damon reads her thoughts to figure out what she wants."

Damon placed Alicia at the table again,

" what did you want to eat?"

_food._

Damon rolled his eyes, " be more specific."

_cereal._

Damon paused for a second, " I'm sure we have some cereal around here somewhere."

Alicia smiled up at him, she was hungry but the thought that she wanted to go home to her mom and dad was big enough to over ride hunger.

They wont be coming for her...

Than she'll have to go to them then.


	4. Chapter 4

Alicia was sitting in the back seat of a car. She was watching the house's pass by the car and she was smiling widely.

_this is nice, _she thought,_ I don't have to have a pen or paper to talk to somebody._

She turned to look at Elena and Stefan in the front seats. They both are talking in low tones, Alicia couldn't really hear what they were saying. But, from what she could tell it was a serious conversation.

" Elena, I really don' t think it's a good idea to bring her out in public yet." Stefan said, his voice barely above a whisper.

" It's just to Bonnie's, it's not like I'm taking her to school or anything." Elena said her voice a little louder.

" Yes, well, it's just the media and police force are looking for her, and we don't need to be suspects for a kidnapping...although, Damon has already passed that line."

Alicia made a low sound in her throat and started banging on the window.

_Stop the car, stop the car! _Alicia screamed as her pounded her fist's against the window. She recognized this street, this was the street her house was on. She banged on the glass as Stefan turned around,

" what is it?"

Alicia pointed out the window, _My house! Mom and dad are in there!_

Stefan's expression went from confused, to understanding, then sad.

Alicia continued to hit the glass, _let me out! That's my house. Why are you not stopping?! _Her eyes started to fill with tears, _that's my house....stop._

Stefan looked over to Elena,

" Pull the car over." He said, as Alicia smiled through her tears.

Stefan opened his door and opened Alicia's. Alicia undid her seat belt, and climbed out. She looked down the street,

_this is the street!_

" Alicia." Stefan said grabbing the girls arm, " you have to get back in the car."

_But, this is my street, my house is on here, I can go home, right?_

Stefan shook his head and pulled her gently towards the car, she took one look down the street once more and reluctantly climbed back into the car. She sat looking at her feet, she wanted Damon, Damon would take her home. Stefan was just being mean.

Stefan sat back down in his seat, he hurt the small child, he could just tell, and he felt bad. But, she would be even more hurt if he let her go back home to an empty house. Stefan sighed,

_Oh, Damon, what did you get yourself into?_

Alicia sat on the couch of a dark skinned girl's house, Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena all sat and talked about something but Alicia tuned it out. One thought ran through her mind,

_Home. I want to go home._

_There not coming back..._

_why are they not coming back for me? Don't they love me?_

Elena had told Bonnie everything about what happened the night before and she instantly jumped on Stefan's wagon.

" I don't think Damon has the heart or patience to be a parent, and he wiped her memory of how she happened to be here and she doesn't know why nobody will let her go home. You two should take her to an orphanage or turn her in to the police."

Elena gave them blank stares, " Shouldn't we run this by Damon first?" she asked.

Stefan shook his head, " I don't think he would let the child go, besides if we just took the child away from him, he'll be mad for a few days but he might realize what a mistake he made and let it go."

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement, and looked at the sad child on the couch,

" Look at her, she's wanting to go home to her parents but she can't and nobody will explain it to her. If she was put in an orphanage they will explain it and she doesn't have to cope with the truth that a vampire killed her parents."

Alicia's head snapped up at this statement.

_Are they putting me in an orphanage? No, I wont go! But, hold on a minute, did she say a vampire killed my parents? Their dead? I want to go home! But my parents are dead...Damon said that they were hurt...their lying! Their not dead, and Damon's right!.....what if he's wrong?_

Alicia shook her head, this was too confusing for her. She wanted to go home, to her room and sleep.

She wanted Damon, she knew deep down that he'll make everything better. The group looked at each other and nodded, but Elena didn't look to happy. What's happening?

Stefan walked over to the couch and picked up the child.

_This will be good for her._ Stefan thought,_ It'll be good for Damon too. He may not be the best brother to me but he is my brother and that wont stop me from doing the right thing for this child._

Alicia looked at him with sad eyes, they pierced right through his soul.

Elena and Stefan opened the door to the boarding house and looked at each other,

" We'll grab some clothes for her and then turn her into the police."

" turn who in?" Damon asked walking around the corner, he looked at them all with a confused expression.

_Damon!_ Alicia thought, _their going to turn me into the police and put me into an orphanage!_

Damon's expression went from confused to angry, " your going to put her in an orphanage and not tell me about it?"

" It was better for you not to know, Damon." Stefan said, as Damon glared at him.

" Oh, how _brotherly_ of you, Stefan." Damon said, bitterness dripping off every word.

Elena looked at the expression on Damon's face, he had a look that told her that he'll kill to get what he wants.

He had the same expression when he thought about getting Katherine out of that tomb.

" Damon," Stefan said slowly, " if you attack me, you'll hurt Alicia as well."

Something in Damon faltered as he sagged in defeat, he'll kill his brother for this...but if little Alicia was going to get hurt in the process, than he couldn't do it.

Alicia watched as Damon started to turn away.

_No! Damon! Help me!_

_Damon!_

" Damon!" Alicia screamed.

Everyone turned to look at the child in Elena's arms.

Alicia stretched her arms out, " Damon..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Well, in this chapter nothing really important happens but things will get going next chapter, I promise!**

* * *

Damon was shocked, but a bit flattered. The first word she spoke was Damon.

His name.

And Stefan was going to take her away from him.

Stefan slowly looked at Damon, he was surprised.

Alicia twisted in Elena's arms, they wont take her away from here. They can't!

" Please," Damon muttered, " give me Alicia."

Stefan stared at him, did he just ask for something?

" We should give him the child, Stefan." Elena said quietly, Stefan turned to look at her. Alicia grabbed at Elena's arm.

_Let me go._

Stefan sighed and nodded.

Elena walked over to Damon and handed Alicia over to him.

Alicia wrapped her arms around his neck, she smiled.

If her parents were dead, she knew that Damon would be there for her. He was like the father she never had.

" Damon." Alicia sighed into his chest.

Damon held the small child, he had a new feeling, one he hadn't felt for a long time.

Love.

He loved this child.

Elena glanced at Stefan, he looked at her.

_Does he still think that this child doesn't belong here?_ Elena thought.

Stefan smiled, not one of those tight lipped, fake smiles, a real one.

His brother was happy.

Stefan was happy, but it'll be short lived, Damon must be pissed of at him to no end.

Elena watched as Damon said something to Alicia that made her giggle hysterically.

She turned to Stefan,

" It's been a long day, I think I'll head home."

" Okay, I'll drive you." Stefan said as he and Elena headed for the front door.

Alicia yawned and rubbed her eyes, she was extremely tired.

" Okay, time for bed, Alicia." Damon said as he lay her on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and fell asleep to the sense of safety she felt with Damon.

" You've probably said these words many times in your head, all you have to do is sound them out." Damon said as he and Alicia sat at the kitchen table, she stared blankly at him.

" try and say, okay."

_the first sound is 'oh'_ Alicia thought.

She opened he mouth, " oh..."

_kay'_

" kay'"

Damon nodded, waiting for her to put the two sounds together.

" oh...kay'" Alicia smiled, " okay?"

" yes." Damon said, nodding. " That's pretty much what you have to do with every word."

_It's hard_.

" well, lets try another word." Damon leaned back in his chair, " try yes and no."

" ye..eh..ss."

"yeah...ss."

" yeah?" Alicia tilted her head, words are confusing.

Damon smirked, " close enough."

"Nn...oh."

"No."

Damon smiled, " good, now go bug Stefan."

Alicia smiled and ran off.

Stefan was in his room, he was just waking up. The first thing he saw was a Alicia in his doorway.

She had this ridiculous smile on her face.

Stefan chuckled, " what is it, Alicia?"

_Good morning, Stefan. I was told to go bug you._

" Of course you were."

_what are you doing?_

" I have to go to school today, and I was just getting up."

_can I help._

" Help with what?"

_I don't know, you tell me._

Stefan paused for a second, " Open the closet."

Alicia walked over and opened the closet. She turned and looked at Stefan,

_what now?_

" Pick out a shirt for me."

Alicia looked up into the closet, she shook her head.

" No...can't." She said slowly, and reached her arm up but couldn't reach a shirt.

" you can't reach it?"

Alicia shook her head. Stefan walked over and pulled a shirt of the rack.

" Okay, I've got to change so..."

Alicia covered her eyes and giggled.

Stefan smiled, " why do you have to be so annoying today?"

_I'm hungry._ Alicia thought suddenly and ran out of the room.

Alicia walked up to the table,

_where's Damon? He was here a couple minutes ago._

Alicia looked around, he was nowhere.

She sighed, _I'll just have to feed myself then._

She walked into the kitchen area, she looked up at the cupboards. They were so high up.

Alicia sighed and opened some of the lower cupboards, they were full with cleaning stuff, they looked untouched.

She closed them, _I can't eat that stuff._

She walked over the fridge and opened it, there was a red liquid in a clear bag with some writing on it.

Alicia pulled it off the shelf.

It was heavy and thick, _It looks like juice. _Alicia thought squishing it around, she looked at the label, It had a big O on it.

_Can I drink this stuff? It's in the fridge... _

Alicia turned it around to find an opening.

Damon walked back to the kitchen table, he looked into the kitchen. Why is the refrigerator door open?

He walked over and saw Alicia holding a blood bag.

" Alicia, what are you doing with that?"

_Can I drink it? _She asked, she looked frustrated.

" No, don't drink that." Damon said, grabbing the blood bag from her and put it back in the fridge.

Damon picked up Alicia and closed the refrigerator door, he placed her at the table.

" I'll get you something to eat just hold on for a bit, okay?"

" Okay." Alicia said, sitting back in the chair.

Alicia sat at the kitchen table, she was confused, what was in that bag? It reminded her of something, an image of a dark room came to her head.

This was weird.


	6. Chapter 6

Alicia was in a deep sleep, her mind was wondering through memory's, they usually came in fragments but she couldn't really remember after they stopped.

She did remember one though.

_Alicia looked up at her father, this was the time, her father had said that it'll be their little secret and that it was normal for a father to hit their child._

_Alicia knew it was wrong, but her father said that it was his way of showing love to her._

_Oh, and did Alicia ever want her father to love her._

_Her father raised his hand, Alicia cowered covering her face with her arm. _

_Tonight was different, her father was mad that her mother and him got into a fight. He said that it was Alicia's fault._

_That her mother and father were fighting because she was stubborn, selfish, brat._

_Alicia wanted to tell her father that she was sorry and I wouldn't happen again, but her mouth wasn't working. _

_Her fathers hand came down and hit her in the face. She staggered back a few paces._

_Her father never said anything during these, his beatings got the picture through._

_Alicia fell to the floor, her head hurt and she could feel the sting of the slap._

_Her father stepped back, giving her a sneer and stumbled out of her room._

Alicia woke up to a pitch black room, Damon was sleeping soundlessly beside her.

She reached back and rubbed her head, It was just a dream.

She was back to reality. She could feel the hotness of her tears on her face.

For the first time in two days, she didn't want to go home.

She hated these dreams, but she was happy it wasn't the one she had almost every night.

The one that she was in her living room watching her mother and father scream in agony as somebody would kill them.

Her dream had started to show some of the features of the man.

Like the black hair, and the soulless eyes.

The dream would always end in the same way, a low laughter that would leave her scared and screaming in the morning.

Alicia lay back down and snuggled into the backside of Damon. She closed her eyes.

_It's just a dream_, she thought, _just a dream._

Damon sat up in bed, he could hear his brother walking around downstairs. He looked over and expected Alicia to be up, but she was still asleep.

Something was wrong with her, she was whimpering and thrashing.

Alicia was watching the all to familiar dream as the man turned towards her, he had piercing blue eyes, black hair, Alicia instantly knew who this person was.

Damon.

" Alicia, wake up." Alicia was being shook, she reached out and grabbed the arm. She looked at Damon with a panicked expression.

" It's just a dream." He said, Alicia was on the verge of tears.

_Are they dead, Damon? _Alicia could feel a lump form in her throat.

Damon looked at her with sad eyes, slowly he nodded.

_I saw you in my dream...did you kill them, Damon?_

Damon seemed to stop breathing, Alicia looked up at him as she started to put the pieces together.

The lack of memory's.

The blood bag.

The dreams.

The _lies. _

Damon....

_Damon's a vampire?_

A vampire killed her parents Bonnie had said.

Alicia's eyes grew wide, _Damon killed my parents!_

Alicia shifted until she slid off the bed, she stood with shaky legs.

A single tear fell down her cheek as she opened her mouth.

" You killed them..."

" Alicia, I-" Damon could feel the fear build up in the child's eyes.

" Vampire!" Alicia screamed as she turned to run out of the room.

Alicia's mind was screaming at her,

_Damon was supposed to take care of me until mom and dad came back. But he killed them? My parents are dead their not coming back! Why did he do this to me!?_

Alicia found herself in a room that looked similar to the library at her school, she stopped and looked around. She wanted a way out, or at least a place to hide.

She settled for a corner where a bookcase ended and the wall began. She squeezed herself into the small space and hugged her legs to her chest.

Damon walked down the stairs, he knew she was hiding in the library, but, he decided that if he went after her she would just be even more terrified of him. He would just wait until she came to him.

Stefan had heard the whole ordeal and gave his brother an expressionless glare.

" You knew this would happen Damon." Stefan said crossing his arms.

" Stefan-"

" She would find out about what actually happened to her parents, now, she knows what you are. What _we_ are."

" _So_," Damon said growing more and more angry, " if she tells anybody, who's going to believe a four year old?"

" Think about what your doing to _her_, Damon."

Damon looked behind him, towards the library,

" I'll deal with this by myself, Stefan."

Alicia had come out of her hiding spot, she was scared and confused, she wanted _out_.

But she had no where to go.

She watched as Stefan walked into the room, he approached her slowly.

" Alicia..."

Alicia looked at him, her lips drawn into a frown.

" Are you okay."

Alicia narrowed her eyes, _what do you think? _

Alicia shook her head, " Damon." She gave him a sad stare.

_Sentences, he needs a sentence._

Stefan nodded his head, he understood. Stefan got down to her level.

Alicia backed up a few paces.

" Alicia," Stefan said, " I know that your scared and confused, but, you need to understand that Damon saved you from well..._Damon._"

Alicia looked at her feet.

" But, I could understand why you would be scared, so try and keep that in mind."

Why hadn't Damon killed her?

Alicia hesitated following Stefan out, she could understand and be grateful that Damon had saved her.

But she didn't know if she could forgive him.

He had killed her parents, took the only family she had. He wiped her memory to keep her from remembering what had actually happened.

He took care of her and taught her things.

Alicia realized that Damon was protecting her, in his own twisted way.

She smiled a little as some of her fear faded.

But she still couldn't believe what was happening.

There was a tap on the window.

Alicia turned to the window and froze at what she saw.

She raised her hand to her neck and let out a blood curdling scream.


	7. Chapter 7

Alicia let out a loud scream.

Stefan, who was only a few steps away from the room, whipped around and ran into the room with Damon close behind.

Alicia stood staring, she couldn't believe her eyes.

_How is that possible? I saw her die!_

The figure that stood on the other side of the glass was no other than her own mother.

Alicia knew this was her mother, but something was telling her to keep her distance.

Alicia's mother's face twisted in rage as she looked at something past Alicia.

Stefan was confused, but he knew one thing, that the woman glaring at him was a vampire. He could sense his brother's growing rage as he pushed past him.

" She just doesn't want to die, does she?" Damon muttered walking forward and stopping in front of a very scared Alicia.

_This is just too much for a four-year-old to handle. _Stefan thought, _poor little thing..._

" _You._" Alicia's mother growled, " give me my child!"

" That's not going to happen." Damon said, a twinge of guilt surfaced but he pushed it back down.

" Stefan, take Alicia into the other room."

Alicia whimpered, _what's going on? _

Stefan grabbed Alicia by the arm pits and carried her out of the room. Alicia gave Stefan a very confused look.

That was her mother, but, she's different...

Stefan looked down at the small child, her eyes showed confusion but mostly sadness.

_A child this young shouldn't be exposed to this kind of stuff...._

" You _bastard_!" Sarah screamed at Damon who gave her a hard stare, " You kill me and my husband, but take my child, my _baby_." She bared her fangs, " If you won't give me her than I'll take her by force."

Damon smirked, " What makes you think that I'll let you within a foot of her?"

Sarah disappeared and then appeared in front of Damon, " Why didn't you just kill her? It didn't seem so hard for you to kill Mark and me."

Damon grabbed the front of her jacket and slammed her against the wall, " Leave, or I will make it my job to stake you."

Sarah sneered, " Fine, but the next time I show up I'm not leaving until I have Alicia."

Damon narrowed his eyes, before he could say anything, Sarah was gone.

Alicia sat on the couch leaning on Stefan, she was _very_ confused, she wished someone would just explain all of this to her.

She was tired of feeling lost and confused.

She just saw her 'dead' mother! But all everybody tells her that she's safe and that it's alright.

But Alicia knows that its not _alright_.

She just found out this morning that Damon had killed her parents for crying out loud!

Stefan watched Alicia as she fought her inner battle, out of all the things Damon has done, this took the cake.

Alicia looked up at Stefan,

Stefan gave her a small smile, " your going to be fine."

Alicia shook her head, " No, not fine." she said frowning, " tell the truth."

Stefan shook his head, " I'm sorry, Alicia that you have to deal with all of this."

Alicia gave him a dull stare as he continued, " and I know that you must be angry about all of this, but just say the word and I'll take you away from here."

Alicia paused, _Is...is Damon okay?_

Stefan smiled slightly, " I'm sure he'll be okay."

Alicia smiled, spite what she's been through, it amazed Stefan that she could smile.

Damon watched as Stefan and Alicia talked, he some how knew that Alicia will forgive him.

_She just needs time._


	8. Chapter 8

Alicia sat on the sofa, she just sat and watched.

She watched Stefan walk around and talk to someone on the phone.

He would cast a worried glance at her every now and then.

Alicia sat and played with her feet. Not bothering to talk to anyone, not bothering to meet anyone's stares.

Stefan sat down beside her,

" You've been very quiet." Alicia bit her lip, " are you okay?"

_Did he seriously just ask that?_

_Wow Stefan can be stupid at times._

Alicia looked at the floor, not answering, hoping that her silence was enough.

Alicia looked up as she heard Damon enter the room, he looked angry.

Stefan sighed, patting Alicia on the back as he got up.

Alicia waited as Damon walked around, muttering to himself.

He threw a cup at the wall, the cup shattering into little pieces.

Alicia cringed inwardly, she secretly didn't like seeing Damon like this. But, she didn't show it.

Damon stood and calmed his breathing, he wanted to go and stake that bitch already. He should have just left her and her family alone. But, he was seething from her threat and hoped that she would show up just so he could...kill her again? Whatever, he just wanted to show her what happens when she messes with Damon Salvatore.

But there was a bigger problem, who turned her?

He turned and got a glance at Alicia, he had never seen a more serious child in all of his existence. He thought that she would sulk for a bit and bounce back but, that was not the case for Alicia. He felt bad, he knew that he had caused this.

He approached her slowly, he crouched down to her level.

" What's with the silent treatment, Alicia?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, but said nothing.

" Come on, talk to me." Damon reached out and rubbed her cheek with his knuckles.

She didn't reject the touch, but didn't necessarily except it either.

This was one mad child.

" Go away." Alicia mumbled looking him straight in the eyes, _I don't want to talk._

" Yes you do." Damon wasn't using compulsion on her, but he was getting awfully close.

Alicia stared blankly at him,

_what happened today, Damon? Stefan wont tell me anything. I want to know._

Damon sighed, " Okay, your mom is...a vampire. She is angry and wants to take you back."

Alicia's eyes grew bigger, _why didn't you let her?_

" Because she's newly turned and can't control her emotions. She could hurt you."

_What do you mean? She would never hurt me-_

" Your so young, you can't possibly understand this." Damon said, shaking his head.

" Make me understand!" Alicia was almost at the point of tears.

" You would be happier not knowing, Alicia." Stefan said from behind her, " a four-year-old shouldn't be put in the world of vampires and the supernatural."

" Well, what do we do now, Stefan?" Damon asked, his voice was outlined with bitter sarcasm, " erase her memory and send her on her way so her _vampire_ mother can grab her?" Damon shook his head, " I don't even know if her father is turned as well."

" It would be better if she forgot everything and we just turned her in like I originally planned!" Stefan sighed in frustration, " but know her mother is a vampire and could easily find her." Damon stood to face his brother, he opened his mouth to say something but Stefan interrupted him, " Do you see what you did, Damon?"

" since when did you care about what I do?" Damon retorted coldly.

" Because whatever you do you drag me, and everybody around you, down when you fail." Alicia was suddenly reminded of a fight between her mother and father.

Her little hands clenched into fists, " _Stop!_" she screamed, " stop fighting!"

" please." Alicia whimpered, the tears she had been holding in finally spilling. She wanted her mom and dad, not that woman she saw this morning, her real mother.

She wanted _home_. Safety.

Hell, she could handle her drunken father right now, as long as she knew he wasn't dead.

Damon's expression became soft, " Don't cry, Alicia." He said pulling the child into his arms as she sobbed into his chest. Alicia's mind told her to pull away from him out of fear but, he wasn't doing anything threatening so she took comfort from him.

Damon held Alicia on the sofa as her crying slowed to hiccups. He had never seen Alicia cry like this before. He was surprised by how much it hurt him.

Alicia's breathing became deep and slow.

She had cried herself to sleep.

" I'm sorry I burdened all of this on you, you didn't deserve this." Damon whispered, Alicia opened one eye.

" I forgive you, Damon." Alicia whispered closing her eyes again. Damon picked up Alicia and carried her to his room.

She'd forgiven him.

Why does it feel like she was lying to him?

He'll have to see what she says when she wakes up.

Alicia found herself in an empty field, she stood the green grass tickling her toes.

" Alicia?" A females voice called from behind her, she turned with a wide smile.

" Mama!" Alicia called, as her mother smiled at her child.

Alicia started to walk towards her mother.

" No! Alicia, don't go to her." Someone said, she turned around and looked at Damon. She stood in the middle of the field, she was torn.

_Do I go to Damon, or do I go to my mother?_

" Alicia, come here baby." Her mother cooed, as she knelt on the ground, arms open.

" Alicia, don't go, please." Damon looked at her with desperate eyes.

_I want to go to my mom._

_No wait, Damon._

_Mom?_

_Damon? _

_Mom?_

_Damon?_

Her world was spinning, she looked between the both of them.

" Alicia..." Damon whispered.

Alicia turned and looked at her mother.

Her face changed, red veins stretched across her face, her eyes outlined in red.

Alicia got a glimpse of fangs as her mother opened her mouth to speak, " Come to me, Child."

Alicia turned and looked at Damon, she was shocked that his face had changed too.

He had the red veins, the fangs.

" Alicia, She'll hurt you." He said, Alicia's breathing had became frantic.

She had to make a choice.

" Come be my vampire child." Her mother hissed. Alicia felt her legs move, she turned away from her fears and walked into the arms of her protector.

" Your safe." Damon whispered as the dream faded away and the comforting blackness of sleep filled her head.


	9. Chapter 9

Alicia opened her eyes, she was still somehow flustered from her dream and the events of the previous day. She sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes.

The room was dark, but she knew she was alone.

She managed to pull herself out of the bed and walked to the door, she pulled it open and looked down the hallway, most of the lights were still on. She started to remember things again but suddenly her stomach turned harshly.

She covered her mouth.

_Bathroom!_ Her mind screamed, _Where was the bathroom again?_

A cold sweat covered her forehead, she felt cold and warm at the same time.

_Aaah!_

Damon walked up the stairs, he could feel her distress. She was standing in the hallway, hand over her mouth.

She was very pale.

_What's wrong with her?_

" Alicia?" Damon asked, walking over. Alicia turned her head away from him.

_Don't puke on Damon. _Alicia thought, over and over.

" Bathroom." Alicia said in a shaky voice.

Damon placed his hand on her back and guided her towards the bathroom.

Alicia's body was trying to expel something that wasn't there. She wondered what caused the sudden vomiting/ dry heaving wave.

Alicia sat down on the floor of the bathroom, wiping her mouth.

" I think it's over." She said, realizing Damon was still in the bathroom with her.

He bent down and placed his hand on her forehead and sighed in frustration.

" Can you hold on a second, sweetheart?" He asked standing and leaving the bathroom.

Alicia felt her eye lids droop. Every limb felt like ten pound weights and she was dizzy.

Damon walked in the bathroom again with Elena trailing behind him.

" Can you tell me if she has a fever, I can't feel it."

Elena bent down and placed her hand on Alicia's forehead, her eyes widened, " Oh yeah, she's very warm." She shot Damon a look of concern, " I think you should get her to the hospital."

Elena shook her head, " I've never felt someone_ that_ warm."

Damon nodded, just his luck, first a visit from a unwanted guest, now a late night visit to an emergency room.

" Come here, Alicia, we're going for a car ride." Damon said, picking up the small child.

" Kay'" Alicia muttered, a bit out of it.

" Do you want me to come?" Elena asked, standing, " I was just leaving anyways."

" I don't care," Damon said, looking at Alicia as she slumped in his arms, " but, if your going, we need to go now, she doesn't look well."

Elena nodded, leading the way, " We'll take my car."

* * *

" Her temperature is 150, that's pretty high for a four-year-old. Her blood sugar is low." The doctor said, turning Alicia's head gently. " Has she been in any stressful situations lately?"

Damon paused, casting a glance at Elena, " Uh, yes, why?"

" Well, her body is reacting in the way someone would under a tremendous amount of emotional stress. The puking and high fever, those could be some signs." The doctor paused, as Alicia started do doze off again, " or she could have the flu."

The doctor pulled out a pad, " I'll give her some antibiotics and if her fever hasn't died down by the morning, bring her back."

Damon took Alicia from him after he gave her some medicine, she was a dead weight.

" I'll go pick up the medicine, you get her to the car." Elena said taking a slip of paper from the doctor.

Damon nodded, carrying Alicia back to the car.

" Damon?" Alicia asked, her head lulling backwards to look at him.

" Yes, what is it?"

" Am I going to die?"

_This child is absolutely out of it._ Damon thought as he shook his head,

" No, Alicia, your going to be fine."

He waited for a reply, he looked down at her.

She was asleep again.

_Poor thing._

* * *

Alicia woke the next morning, she vaguely remembered being sick and something about a car ride. She felt heavy and her stomach hurt.

She tried to sit up, but someone gently pushed her down again.

" No you don't, you need to stay in bed today." Damon said, as she gave him a confused look. He smirked, " doctors orders."

Alicia went into autopilot, she ate anything that was given to her. Including this thick bitter tasting liquid.

She protested every time, but she was told it would make her feel better.

It did, it made her sleepy and she didn't feel anything when she slept, so she took it.

Most of the time she was fed by Damon, but she got fed by a woman at some point.

She got confused and thought she was her mother.

" Thanks, mommy." She mumbled, rolling over and went back to sleep.

Elena walked out of the bedroom.

She ran into Damon, " her fever's gone down, which is good." She said, and chuckled, " that medication messes her up though, she just called me mommy, and Damon twice." She shook her head.

Damon smirked, " well, at least she's not like she was last night, honestly, that scared me." He chuckled, " your not alone, she called me Stefan." He shook his head.

Alicia woke up again, she felt way better. It was dark outside and she still felt sleepy.

" You awake?" Someone asked, she turned her head, Damon was laying beside her, he smiled at her, " How are you feeling?"

" Better." Alicia said yawning.

" Okay, good, now go back to sleep, it's two in the morning." Damon said as he rolled back over, Alicia lay back down, she closed her eyes but she couldn't sleep.

She's slept all day and she wanted to be up.

Alicia slowly slung her leg over the bed, and sat up slowly.

She was trying not to make any sound.

But in the back of her mind was telling her that he probably knows she's getting up.

She slid off the bed, and tip toed towards the bedroom door.

Damon sighed in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

Alicia slipped through the half opened door.

The hallway was dark but Alicia made her way down to the living room area.

She paused, then decided to go outside.

She hadn't been outside for three days and had never been outside by herself in the dark. She wandered aimlessly around the house until she found a door that lead to the backyard. She reached up and slowly opened the door, the night air was cold and refreshing on her skin.

She stepped out and wandered farther into the yard.

The grass pricked at her bare feet. She was vaguely reminded of a dream she had a few nights ago.

She looked up to the dark sky.

The moon was covered with some thin clouds.

" so you finally left the safety of the house, I see." Someone said, Alicia whipped her head around saw a figure.

Her heart started pounding in her chest.

The figure chuckled, " what don't you recognize me?"

Alicia blinked as the figure walked over to her, " now, we can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way."

Alicia backed away, " please," she whispered, " leave me alone."

The figure froze, " so, he taught you how to talk." Her voice was growing angry, " he deserves this."

The figure bent over, the moonlight showed some of her face, most importantly her eyes.

" I've come to pick you up," She said, as Alicia watched her pupils dilate, " you want to go home now."

" I want to go home now." Alicia repeated, smiling slightly.

Alicia's mother picked her up, " good, lets go home."

* * *

Alicia sat on a bed in a hotel, after a few hours of driving, her mother said they would stop here. Her mother walked around the room, she smiled at Alicia.

" You'll like living with me, Alicia. Now with your father gone, we can do _so_ much more." Alicia's mother reached inside the mini fridge, pulling out a bottled water and unscrewed the cap.

" You don't need those vampire brothers, right?" She asked, handing the bottle to Alicia. Alicia lifted the bottle and took a sip.

" We'll find a home far away from here, and then I'll turn you and we can be a happy family forever."

Alicia's eyes widened, she shook her head, " No. I don't want to be a vampire."

Alicia's mother smiled, " it's not as bad as it sounds, sweetie. It only hurts for a second." her mother paused for a second, " in fact, it'll be better for you if I did it right now." She walked over to the small child.

Alicia prepared to scream if she touched her.

" Oh, this I'll piss of that vampire that cares, _oh so much_ about you." Alicia's mother chuckled, then paused, " you know what, I wont turn you right now." She smiled devilishly, " I want Damon to watch as I kill you."

Alicia's eyes hardened, " No, I don't want to be here with you, your not my mother."

" No?" Her mother said, tilting her head, " Don't I sound like her? I have the same looks."

Alicia shook her head, " Monster, your a monster."

Her mother's face twisted in anger, " I liked you better when you couldn't talk." She stood, walking to the door, " I'm going out, don't leave the hotel room. It wont take much for me to find you." She slammed the door.

Alicia sat looking at the door that was just closed, how is she going to get out of this one...


	10. Chapter 10

Damon stretched and sat up, he looked over and saw that Alicia wasn't in the bed.

_She must be up already._ He thought,getting up.

He had made his way down the stairs, expecting to see Alicia sitting on the couch like she usually did.

But she was nowhere.

_That's odd._

" Alicia?" He called.

No answer.

He looked down the hall and noticed one of the back doors were open.

_No._ He thought, walking over, _No, no, no. She shouldn't be outside by herself with her mother watching._

" Alicia!?" He called again, starting to fear the worst.

If she was taken, this would drive her over the edge.

He has to find her, and soon.

His cell buzzed.

* * *

Alicia stood with a phone in her hand, she was extremely lucky that Stefan had told her Damon's cell number.

That is if she remembered it correctly.

The ringing was loud in the silence of the room.

There was a slight rustling on the other end, then an automatic voice shattered her hope.

_The number you have dialed cannot be completed as dialed... _

_No,_ She thought, slamming the phone into the receiver, _why can't luck be on my side, just this once!?_

Then she saw her mom's cell sitting, abandoned, on the table.

A thought popped into her head, _check her contacts._

She knew her mother had been sneaking around with Damon a week before he had attacked her.

She grabbed the cell, and started to scroll down her contacts.

She skimmed over a number of names until she smiled.

Damon Salvatore.

Maybe luck _was_ on her side.

She pushed the call button and bit her lip as tears of relief fell down her cheeks.

It rang once.

" Sarah, you little bitch, I know you took her, where is she?" Damon cussed as Alicia took a deep breath,

" Damon, you need to help me please!" She looked out the window, her mom could be here at any moment.

" Alicia?" He asked, his voice dropped at bit in relief, " where are you?"

" I-I don't know," She said, almost crying, " All I know is that I'm about an hour out of Mystic falls, at a hotel."

Damon paused, " I think I might know where you are, what room number?"

Alicia grabbed the room key that was left at the table,

_for a kidnapper, my mother sure is stupid._

" 215."

" Good, I'll get there as fast as I can."

Alicia smiled, " Thanks, Damon." She paused before adding, " I love you."

A car started at the other end, " Love you too, Alicia. Make a sharp wooden object and try and hold her off until I get there."

Alicia hung up, she heard a door close outside.

She ran to the bathroom, and grabbed the handle to the sink cupboard.

The handle was already broken, so she tugged and it broke in two.

She looked at the end she had in her hand.

She guessed it was sharp enough.

Putting her make-shift stake in her pocket, she headed out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.

Her mother opened the door, a small smile played at her lips.

" Hello, darling." She said, as Alicia laughed inwardly, she has no idea what's about to happen to her.

She said nothing as her mother stood and looked at her, " you didn't sleep last night, it worried me."

Alicia stared at her,

_I don't like to sleep with the thought of someone could easily turn over and bite my neck._

" You had just threatened me."

Her mother nodded in understanding, " I see, well, it's going to happen eventually, baby, and you'll thank me for it."

* * *

Damon speed down the streets of Mystic Falls, wondering if he should grab his brother.

_No_, he thought, _he'll just bitch and complain on how I should be watching her more closely._

His hands tightened around the steering wheel, he was pissed.

_Oh, just you wait Sarah, I'll come up with the most unique punishment for this._

Some thoughts kicked up in his head, like he should forget her and get back on track to freeing Katherine.

That last thought made his chest go tight,

_No, I could never do that to Alicia._ He smirked in amusement, _ anyways, if all's well that ends well, me and Katherine will have a kid._

* * *

Alicia sat in silence, she held the bible that she found in a drawer.

She flipped through it like it was a magazine.

Her mother sat on a chair, she gave Alicia a amused look.

" Do you even know how to read, Alicia?"

Anger and annoyance flared up in Alicia, " just because I couldn't _say_ the words, doesn't mean that I couldn't read them."

Alicia's mother stood,

" well I think we should get going, I want to make it to the next town before night fall."

Panic built up in Alicia, she'll have too stall.

Alicia shook her head, " I don't want to leave."

Her mother tsked, " why not? We'll live in a nice big house, far away from the bad memory's of this place. It'll be the two of us, just like old times."

Her mother opened the door, " I'll start the car."

Alicia was about to go into hysterics.

She enclosed her hand on the stake in her pocket.

Her mother entered again, leaving the door open.

Alicia shook her head, " I wont go with you. Your not my mother."

Alicia's mother narrowed her eyes, " yes you are." She walked up and was about to grab her, Alicia pulled out the stake and tried to stab her.

But, she was to slow, her mother caught the stake and ripped it from her grasp.

" You want to play this game, huh?" Her eyes grew dark, " then I'll wound you and carry you to the car."

Her mother raised the stake as Alicia covered her eyes.

She waited for the blow, but it never came.

She opened her eyes, her mother wasn't where she stood last.

Alicia blinked twice and turned.

Damon had her mother pinned to the wall by her neck.

Sarah didn't really know what had just happened, one second she was about to strike her daughter and the other she was pinned to the wall getting the life choked out of her.

" Alicia," Damon said, gritting his teeth, " get to the car."

Alicia didn't hesitate as she stood and ran out of the room.

" Dammit, I was close." Sarah said, between labored breaths.

Damon smirked, " I guess you were." His expression became hard, " But, lets get one thing straight. Nobody gets between me and the things I want." He lifted her off the wall and slammed her against it again.

" Okay, I get it." Sarah said,coughing. " let me go."

Damon shook his head, " I told you, nobody get between me and the things I want, by you just being here is blocking my path." He pulled out a stake.

Sarah leaned her head back, " I guess fate wanted this way..."

" What?"

" I guess fate wanted Alicia to know her real father."

Damon growled, " shut up."

Sarah laughed, " do you really think Alicia's real father was that drunken idiot?" She took a deep breath, " How could you over look the similarity?"

Damon gave her a hard stare, " You didn't tell her did you?"

Sarah shook her head, laughing, " No. I left that for _you_ to explain. I still can't believe you can deny it, she's got your eyes, Damon."

Damon stayed silent.

" What disgusts me the most was _you_ named her, yet you still left."

Damon stabbed her with the stake, she let out a pained gasp.

" I still...want to know."

" know what?"

" Do you still deny... that Alicia is your... daughter?"

Damon narrowed his eyes, " I never did, I just didn't want to bring her into this world, my world."

Sarah let out a small laugh, " a little to late now, isn't it?"

Damon smirked, " yeah." He twisted the stake as Sarah's skin grayed and veins pressed against her skin.

He let her body fall to the ground, a feeling rushed over him.

Alicia was now out of danger.

_I was going to tell her._ He thought at Sarah's corpse. _Of course I can see the similarity, it's like looking into a fucking mirror._ He sighed, _I'm a terrible father._

He chuckled, _hell, I'm the world's worst father. _

He picked up Sarah's body and pulled it outside behind the building. He pulled the ring off her finger and let her burn in the sun.

* * *

Alicia watched as Damon pulled her mothers body out of the room.

She thought that she would cry or scream or _something_.

But she didn't because that woman wasn't her mother.

She looked like her, but she was a vampire.

Damon was suddenly opening her door.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her,

" Don't you ever, _ever_, do this again!" He said, fiercely.

Alicia's eyes started to water, as everything that just happened registered in her brain.

" Do you understand?!"

Alicia nodded, letting out a sob.

Damon pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly.

Alicia grasped his leather jacket, he was the only family she had left. She closed her eyes and let the world stop as he just held on.

Damon realized that the guilt he was feeling wasn't for killing her parents. It was that he wasn't there for his little girl.

_Well, now's the chance to fix that._

Alicia sobbed into his chest.

" Yes, that's it let it all out." He cooed, rubbing her backside.

He had a feeling that things were going to be okay, the storm was over.

Little did he know that it was only the beginning.

**A/N: Okay, now I just wanted to correct something from last chapter. A fever of 150 would kill a human. I did not know this, and I'm sorry for any confusion lol.**

**And yes, it is impossible for a vampire to have a child with a human, but I thought that it would be a nice twist. So what did you think?**

**Btw, next chapter will take place ten years later, just going to tell you now to avoid any confusion! Lol. **


	11. Chapter 11

Alicia walked down the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

She hated the mornings, especially on school days. She grabbed her school work that was left scattered across the kitchen table and placed it in her bag.

It wasn't done, of course, but she didn't bother to try and come up with excuses for her lack of homework completion.

She did it, or she didn't.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door. She opened the door and saw that it was raining.

_Great_, she thought, _maybe I could ask for a ride to school._ She smirked, f_at chance I'll be able to get Damon out of bed to get me to school on time, last time didn't go so well. _

She decided to walk, but she was annoyed.

Alicia looked at the coat rack.

Damon's leather jacket hung there, Alicia grabbed it and pulled it on.

_He owes me anyways..._

She walked outside closing the door behind her.

* * *

" Miss Alicia, its so nice of you to join us." Mr. Saltzman said as Alicia entered the room, she smiled as her hair dripped from the rain.

" Nice to see you too, Mr Saltzman." Alicia said, turning and heading to her seat.

Her friend, Chelsea, lent over and whispered in her ear.

" Why are you so late?"

" I had to walk."

Chelsea raised an eyebrow, " couldn't have you gotten a ride?"

" They had better things to do." _Like sleep. _

Chelsea smiled and sighed, " your so lucky you live with the Salvatore brothers, there so dreamy."

Alicia rolled her eyes,

_There not dreamy._

_Ones' arrogant and annoying, and the other is too serious and no fun._

She sighed, she loved them both to death.

Alicia turned her attention back to Mr. Saltzman.

* * *

After final bell, Alicia and Chelsea walked to Alicia's locker.

" So," Chelsea said, leaning on the locker next to Alicia's, " where do you want to study? My place your yours?"

Alicia twisted in her lock combination, " well, we went to your house last week, so lets go to mine."

Chelsea nodded, " okay."

Alicia reached into her locker and grabbed Damon's jacket and pulled it on.

" Oh," Chelsea said, eying the jacket, " is that new? It looks good on you."

Alicia laughed, " no, it's borrowed."

Alicia grabbed her bag and headed for the main doors.

Her and Chelsea headed out to the parking lot, Alicia turned to walk back to the boarding house when someone honked their horn.

Alicia looked behind her, and smiled.

_Well_, she thought, _steal his jacket and get a ride home from school._

Alicia grabbed Chelsea's wrist, " come on."

" Where are we going?" She asked as Alicia pulled her towards Damon's car.

Alicia approached the car, as Damon smirked at her, " Hello, Alicia, Chelsea."

" Hey, Damon." Chelsea said shyly.

Alicia reached for the door handle, but it was locked.

She gave Damon a pointed stare, " you want to unlock the doors?"

" Jacket first, car second." Damon said, holding his arm out.

Alicia sighed and pulled his jacket off, she handed it to him.

The door unlocked with a click.

Alicia opened the door and let her friend in first, then she climbed in and closed the door.

Damon pulled the car into drive and sped out of the parking lot.

Chelsea looked spooked, he was driving a little to fast for her liking.

Alicia sighed, " couldn't you drive the speed limit just this once?"

" I thought you liked me driving like this?"

" I do, but my friend here doesn't."

Damon slowed down a bit, " how's this?"

" Fine." Alicia looked at Chelsea who looked at her and gave Alicia a small smile.

* * *

" Well, I guess I'm ready for the test next week." Chelsea said, closing her text book.

Alicia looked up at her from the floor she sat on, Chelsea sat on her bed. Alicia was happy that she had her own room, it was better than being cooped up in Damon's room.

" I guess I am too." Alicia said standing, " do you want me to get Damon to give you a ride home?"

" No." Chelsea said a little to quickly, " I mean, I'll be okay, it's not that far to walk."

Alicia smiled, " He drives like a maniac, but he never crashes into anything."

Chelsea laughed, " I know, but I'll be fine, really."

Alicia gave her friend a suspicious look, " His driving isn't what scares you. It's being alone in the car with him. Am I right?"

Chelsea smiled, " n_o._"

Alicia smirked, " _yes_. Admit it."

" He's too old for me anyways." Chelsea said, sighing in defeat.

Alicia laughed, " Now, why are you crushing on my step dad?"

" wait, if Damon is your step dad that makes Stefan your....step uncle?"

Alicia laughed, " Don't change the subject." She smiled, " Yeah, I guess Stefan is my step uncle, or Uncle Stefan as I call him."

Chelsea nodded, " Now it's time for me to ask you a personal question. What happened to your real parents?"

Alicia's smile fell, she looked at the floor.

" Come on Ali, you can tell me, I'm your best friend."

" I know Chelsea, it's just something I don't like to talk about."

" Did they die?" Chelsea pried.

Alicia sighed, " Yes. They were murdered when I was four."

_You know, Damon killed them and my undead mother came back to kidnap me. Not that big of an issue. Oh, did I mention that Damon's a vampire?_

" Oh, I'm sorry." Chelsea said, giving Alicia a sympathetic stare.

" Do you have any more questions?"

" What was it like, living with your real parents?"

Alicia looked at the wall, " Well, my mother was married to a alcoholic ass hole. He and my mother used to fight constantly."

Alicia looked at her friend, " My father used to beat me."

Chelsea nodded, wanting Alicia to continue.

Alicia pulled out her fake story of how she ended up living with Damon.

" I was put into an orphanage after they were killed, I was there for a year until Damon found me, and, well I think you can guess what happened from there."

* * *

Damon was walking down the hallway, making his way to his bedroom when he caught a part of a conversation.

Alicia was talking in a low tone.

" My mother was married to an alcoholic ass hole. He and my mother used to fight constantly."

She paused, " He used to beat me."

That was like a slap to the face to Damon.

_That son of a bitch used to beat Alicia?! _

_He hit my girl!_

_Oh if I could kill him again..._

He carried on down the hallway, he couldn't believe that he had over looked that.

Her bedroom door opened and Alicia and Chelsea walked out, Alicia looked at Damon.

Her blue eyes showed a inner sadness that Damon knew she would always carry, but it was showing strongly tonight.

" Uh, do you want me to show you to the door?" Alicia asked Chelsea as her friend shook her head.

" No, I know where it is." Chelsea said and smiled, " thanks for letting me come over." She turned and walked down the stairs.

Alicia turned to look at Damon, she put her hands in her pockets.

" You heard something." She accused him.

" Uh, yea I did-"

" Look Chelsea is a little different, she'll get over it."

" No, that's not what I heard." Alicia gave him a confused look, " he used to beat you?"

Alicia froze, she took a deep breath, " yeah, he did."

" Why didn't you tell me?" Damon asked, his eyes became hard.

" I thought it wasn't important at the time, it's just something that happened in my past." Alicia paused before adding in a low whisper, " besides, he's dead now."

" yeah," Damon said, his eyes were outlined in red, " okay."

He turned and left.

Alicia watched him go, she had almost forgotten that he was a vampire.

She had never really seen Damon as a vampire, he was just _Damon_.

Like how Stefan was just Stefan.

But, ten years later, it still scared Alicia to see his vampire side.

She sighed, and went into her room, she wanted to get some sleep.

She had school in the morning anyways.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it?**

**How do you like the older Alicia? I tried to make her with a little more Damon personality but a bit of Alicia innocence.**

**I still have to figure where to go with this, but I **_**think**_** I have an idea. Lol. **


	12. Chapter 12

Alicia sat on the couch of Chelsea's living room as she babbled on about the latest project.

" I wonder what I could write on my family, it's pretty boring. You know, girl grows up with a nice family, no sisters or brothers."

Alicia nodded, she hated this project the minute it was assigned.

" Well, you've got to have at least one interesting relative or ancestor, Chelsea."

Chelsea nodded, " Yeah, but I bet yours will be interesting, Alicia."

Alicia looked away, " I'm not doing it, I'll just ask for extra credit or something."

Chelsea gave her friend a hard look, " Alicia, your failing this class and I want us to move on together, wouldn't it just be easier to do the project?"

" Yeah," Alicia said, crossing her arms, " but I can barely remember if I have any aunts or uncles."

" Couldn't you just do a paper on your foster family then?" Chelsea asked, sitting beside Alicia.

_Uh, no. I don't think he'd except a paper on vampires. _" Uh, I don't think he'll except that, it has to be my real family."

Chelsea paused, " well, I'm going to get a copy of my birth certificate, we should start there."

Alicia sighed, " okay, lets go get it."

* * *

" Well, there's nothing that I haven't heard before." Chelsea said, looking at her birth certificate.

Alicia held hers, she didn't bother looking at it, she knew who her parents were.

Sarah Clark and Mark Thompson.

" What does yours say?" Chelsea asked, Alicia sighed and looked at hers.

" I was born June, third, 1995." Alicia read in a monotone,

" my parents are Sarah Clark and..." The name choked in her throat.

She read it again to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

No, she wasn't.

" And who?" Chelsea asked, leaning over to read.

Alicia clutched the paper to her chest before Chelsea could get past her name. She was trying to stay calm and not stand up and scream out the name that was written there.

" Ali? What is it?"

" Uh, look Chelsea I got to head back, I'll see you tomorrow." Alicia said, Standing, folding the birth certificate and putting it in her pocket.

" Wait, what is it? What's wrong? Tell me Alicia!" Chelsea said, giving her friend a helpless stare.

" I'll explain it later, I promise." Alicia said, opening the door, " See you tomorrow."

She walked outside and practically ran to the boarding house.

* * *

She opened the door and walked into the living room, she looked around.

" Damon!" She yelled, reaching into her pocket.

" No need to yell I'm right here." Damon said, as Alicia walked over to him, pulling out a folded piece of paper.

" Yeah, I have a question." Alicia said opening the paper and handing it to him, " Why is _your_ name on _my_ birth certificate?"

Damon looked at the certificate,

_Ah_, he thought, _I knew this would come back to bite me in the ass._

" Alicia." Damon said, putting the paper down on a table, " I think you should sit down."

" Why. Is. Your. Name. On. My. Birth. Certificate?"

" Alicia-"

" Damon. Answer the question."

" Well, what do _you_ think it means?"

Alicia narrowed her eyes, " Mark's name is supposed to be on this, but yours is. There is something that you haven't told me."

Damon sighed, " I wish you hadn't found out this way."

He shook his head, " I wanted to take you with me, but your mother was so damn protective."

Alicia's eyes started to tear up, " You...Your my Father. Why didn't you tell me?"

Damon shook his head, " I didn't tell you because I saw the love you had for your mother and...her husband, so I left you alone."

" Why did you leave?"

" Your mother and I didn't get along. I was going to brake up with her, but she told me that she was pregnant. So I stayed and we had you, but she found out what I was and told me to leave."

Alicia studied the floor, " if you left, why did you come back?"

Damon shrugged, " I was bored."

" You killed my family because you were _bored_?!" All of Alicia's boiling rage spilled over, " couldn't you have watched TV or something instead of _killing_ them?"

Damon growled, " oh how I wish I had done that."

Alicia sighed, " I wished you had killed me along with mom."

Damon blinked, then grew angry, " Why would you wish that? I took care of you for ten years, _ten years_, Alicia."

" Oh yeah, where were you for the first five! While you were out _enjoying yourself_, I had to deal with beatings and I couldn't talk with anyone! You didn't care then, what makes me think you do now?"

" You think I don't care?" Damon said, getting in her face, " Who took you home when your _parents_ died instead of leaving you there to deal with it by yourself? Who taught you how to talk? Who saved you from your psycho, _bitch_, of a mother?"

Alicia shoved him, " Don't call her a bitch! At least she was _there!_" Alicia backed up, " I'm done, maybe you should have done what my mother told you to do."

She turned and walked to her bedroom.

She refuses to cry in front of him.

* * *

It took all of Damon's strength to not run after her and rip her throat out.

_What am I thinking? She's my daughter for fucks sake!_

But she knew now.

This was not the reaction he had imagined.

_She must hate me now._

Damon sighed and looked at his brother, he forgot he was in the room.

" Your Alicia's father? Wow, I'm not surprised, she _does_ look like you."

" Stefan, can't you go do something? Your annoying and I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

" Yeah," Stefan said, turning to head for the stairs, " I'm going to comfort my niece."

Damon shot him a dark look.

* * *

Alicia sighed, she felt so angry and sad.

Damon was her father.

Well, this will make an interesting paper.

Fuck it, she'll never return to school. She wanted to leave this house.

" Alicia?" Someone asked outside of her door.

" Go away." Alicia said, cursing her voice for shaking.

" Alicia, it's Stefan, can I come in?"

Alicia paused, she guessed she'll let him in, he didn't do anything.

" Yeah, come in."

Her door opened, Stefan stepped in and closed the door.

" I'm sorry, Alicia, I would have told you if I had knew."

Alicia looked at her uncle, " yeah, well, it's not your fault." Alicia sighed, and scratched her head, " I think I said somethings I shouldn't have."

Stefan nodded, " well, I think he didn't handle it well at all."

" I'm just very shocked and would've liked to know something _that_ big when I was a child."

Stefan opened his arms, " wanna' hug?"

Alicia shook her head, although it was very sweet of him.

" I'll be okay, thanks anyways."

Stefan nodded, he gave her a small smile, " me and Elena are here for you, you know. You were always part of this family."

Alicia smiled, " Thanks Stefan."

" It's no problem, your my niece after all."

" Well, Uncle Stefan, I guess we're all now one big happy, dysfunctional, family."

Stefan smiled and closed her door.

* * *

Damon waited for the last possible moment before going to her room. He eased the door open, the lights were off. She lay on her bed, Alicia looked like she was asleep.

Damon ran his thumb across her cheek, like she was a small child again.

Alicia opened her eyes slowly,

" What do you want?"

" I wanted to apologize, for everything."

Alicia blinked, " I'm sorry too, I said somethings I shouldn't have." Alicia sighed, " I always forgive you too easily."

Damon smiled, " well, you have to much happening to be holding a grudge against someone."

" I guess I do." Alicia smirked, " I wonder how I'm going to put all of this down on paper."

" Well, you could start by saying how you met you amazingly, awesome father."

" Mark?" Alicia asked, " I don't think he's _that_ great, but I guess I can start with him."

Damon rolled his eyes, " whatever."

" I wonder, my father is a vampire, my mother was human, does that make me some half-human half- vampire, freak?"

" Freak wouldn't be the word to describe it, but I guess so." Damon said, getting up.

Alicia grabbed his wrist, " Damon- er- dad?" Damon looked at her, " can you sleep with me tonight? I really don't want to be alone."

" Okay, move over."

Alicia moved over as Damon climbed in bed with her.

She was reminded of when she was five again. She used to sleep with him until she was ten and then demanded her own room, only to wander back to his room in the middle of the night. She placed her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She forgot everything she learned today and just relaxed as his arm circled around her shoulder.

* * *

Damon couldn't really remember any memories other than the ones that involved Katherine, but, as he looked at Alicia sleeping against his chest, he remembered something.

It was the day Alicia was born.

_Damon entered the room, spotting Sarah swaddling an infant in her arms._

_She smiled as he walked up to the bed._

" _They were wrong," she said, smiling, " it's a girl."_

" _Oh," Damon said, surprised, "even better."_

_Sarah held out the baby, waiting for Damon to take her._

_He reached down and took the newborn from her and cradled her._

" _Hey." he said in a breathless whisper._

_The child opened her eyes, her blue eyes looked into his. She made a grunting sound, circling her small hand around his finger._

_Damon smiled, " she's beautiful." He had meant to say that in his head._

_Sarah smiled, " What are we going to name her? We cant name her Chase."_

_Damon paused, " Alison?" _

_Sarah made a face, " No, I don't really like that name." She paused, " how about Tara?"_

" _Remember, when we said that if we were going to have a girl, we would have a name starting with the letter A."_

_Sarah tilted her head, thinking._

" _How about Alicia?"_

_Sarah looked at him, " Alicia...Alicia. I like it."_

" _Welcome to the world, Alicia Salvatore."_


	13. Chapter 13

" Alicia."

Alicia growled, wanting more sleep.

" Alicia..."

She opened her eyes, Damon looked at her with a groggy stare, he handed Alicia her cell.

" Why does your friend text you at," he looked over at her alarm clock, " noon?"

" It's noon?" Alicia asked looking at her phone.

A new text message lit up.

**Alicia, what happened yesterday?? I'm seriously worried.**

Alicia sighed, and punched in the keys.

**Don't worry Chelsea, I'll explain everything.**

**You better!! :( meet me at my house in ten min.**

Alicia sighed, that's barely enough time to get ready.

And it's a Saturday.

Alicia replied to her message before getting up.

**I will. ( you might not believe some of it, though.) See you in 20.**

* * *

" Seriously, Alicia, you can tell me." Chelsea said as they sat at her kitchen table. " Please tell me, Ali."

Alicia wrung her hands nervously, " where do you want me to start?"

" What was so horrible about your birth certificate that you would leave like that?"

Alicia paused, she looked at her friend, " Chelsea, I surely doubt you'll believe anything I'm about to tell you, I'm still sorta unsure myself."

Chelsea blinked, " I'll try, Alicia."

Alicia took a deep breath, " Damon Salvatore is my father."

Chelsea's eyebrows pulled together, she smirked, " Alicia, it's normal for a foster child to refer their Foster Dad as ' Dad'."

" No, Chelsea," Alicia said looking her friend in the eyes, " Damon is my father, his name was on my birth certificate."

Chelsea shook her head, " that's impossible, he's _way_ to young."

" Well...the thing is...Damon doesn't really..._age_." Alicia said braking her sentence down so her friend could hear her clearly.

Chelsea chuckled, " what?"

" he doesn't age, he looks the same as he did when I was five, hell, he looks the same as he did when I was _born_."

Chelsea swallowed, " so, what your saying is that..." Chelsea narrowed her eyes, " this is all confusing."

" I understand if you don't want me to say the rest, it's better for you not to know, actually." Alicia looked at the surface of the table.

" No, I'm sorry Alicia, continue."

" Okay, your not going to believe this, but, I'm living with vampires."

Chelsea didn't say anything, she just stared at her friend.

The awkward silence seemed to stretch on forever.

" Vampires?" Chelsea said, eyebrow raised, " Alicia, you've been through a lot but, vampires aren't real."

Alicia sighed, " I_ knew _you wouldn't believe me, but, trust me on this..."

" Alicia, can I see your birth certificate?"

Alicia reached into he pocket and pulled it out.

She tossed it in the middle of the table.

Chelsea grabbed it and unfolded it.

" Sarah Clark and..." Her eyes widened, " Damon Salvatore." She looked at her friend, " you were telling the truth."

Alicia nodded, " that's why I left yesterday."

Chelsea's mouth hung open, " He looks like a teenager! How could..." She looked at the paper again. " 1995..."

" Chelsea-"

" We need to call the police! No, we need to stake him or something my dad's got some garden shears in the shed, those should be sharp eno-" Chelsea's words were cut off when Alicia grabbed the front of her shirt and pinned her to the wall.

" _No_, no police, I swear Chelsea if you tell _anybody_- well you don't want to know." Alicia shook her friend, " and _you leave my dad alone!_ Got it!"

Chelsea gasped, " Alicia, y-your eyes..."

Alicia blinked, " what- oh _crap_." She let go of Chelsea, she reached up and rubbed her face.

She didn't feel anything.

But as he rage subsided she noticed the ache in her gums.

" Alicia," Chelsea said touching her friends shoulder, " I'm so sorry, it's just-"

" Chelsea, don't touch me." Alicia growled, " this is _all _new to me right now..."

" Maybe you should go home, I wont tell anybody, I promise."

" How can I trust you!?" Alicia yelled, Chelsea could have sworn she saw fangs, " you just threatened to harm my _father_!"

" I-I wont, if I do, you can kill me."

" I wont be the one killing you."

" what-"

" Chelsea, if something happens to me, or my dad, or anyone else living in the boarding house...It'll be _your_ head."

" I wont tell anyone, Alicia, I promise." Chelsea met Alicia's red rimmed eyes, Chelsea's eyes showed nothing but seriousness and honesty.

" Okay." Alicia said, taking a deep breath.

All of this was freaking her out, she wanted badly to suddenly wake up and all of this to be a bad dream.

She wanted to wake up and be five again.

She waited for a few seconds for her emotions to get in check and headed back to the boarding house.

* * *

She walked down the hall, rubbing her jaw.

That ache just wont go away.

She couldn't believe her best friend wanted to rat her family out.

" Damon?" Alicia looked around, " Stefan? Elena?...anybody?"

" Alicia?"

Alicia turned around and looked at Elena.

" Where is everyone?"

Elena put her hands on her hips, " well, Damon went off somewhere and he seemed really angry about something, so Stefan followed him to make sure he didn't hurt anybody."

Alicia nodded, wondering what was going on, " okay."

" You seem keyed up, whats wrong?" Elena asked, as Alicia rubbed her jaw again.

" I don't know." Alicia shook her head.

_Elena's a vampire too, so I guess I can tell her._

" I-I told my friend about what had happened yesterday, she freaked out and said some stuff and I got angry and now my gums wont stop _hurting_ and she saw my eyes change and.." Alicia reached up to her mouth like she wanted to rip her teeth out.

Elena nodded, then gasped, " oh, _oh_, Does she know about us?"

Alicia nodded, " she does, but I threatened her so she would keep quiet."

Elena nodded, " I think I know what's happening but I'll call Stefan. Hold on."

Elena walked away to the kitchen, pulling out her phone.

Alicia took a few calming breaths, and sat on the couch.

* * *

Stefan answered his phone on the first ring, " Elena? What's wrong?"

" It's not me, Stefan, it's Alicia. She's changing, and I don't even know if she was bitten or not."

Stefan paused, " is she at the house?"

" Yes."

" Good, keep her there, we'll be back soon."

Elena hung up and walked out to the living room.

Alicia sat on the couch, she had her head between her legs.

Elena sat in a chair across from her, " okay, Alicia, if someone attacked you, you need to tell me."

" Nobody attacked me. It just started, I had a dry throat this morning and know my jaw hurts and I have no idea what's happening."

Elena was confused, how could she be changing if she wasn't bitten?

Elena paused, " do you have a tooth ache?"

Alicia looked up, her eyes were rimmed in red, " this is not a tooth ache."

Elena paused, thinking, then she remembered something Stefan had told her last night.

Alicia was Damon's daughter.

How could she have forgotten?

This is weird.

She heard a door open, Elena looked up as Stefan walked in, Damon following behind him.

Stefan looked at Alicia,

" what happened, Alicia?" he asked, walking and standing beside Elena.

" Don't know." Alicia said, rubbing her eyes, " I mean I was visiting Chelsea, and she got me angry and..."

Stefan scowled, " does your gums hurt?"

" Yes."

" Are you hungry?"

Alicia paused, " I guess so, but, my stomach doesn't hurt or anything..."

" Do you remember anybody attacking you on the way to or from Chelsea's?"

" _No_. Nobody attacked me! There is no wounds on my neck is there?"

Damon reached down and grabbed her head, turning side to side.

" Nothing." He said.

Elena gasped, " Do you think it's genetic?"

" What?" Damon, Stefan and Alicia said in unison.

" Well, Damon is her father, he's a vampire, maybe his vampire genes passed down to her."

" Damon wasn't born this way, Elena." Stefan said.

" Alicia was though. She might have more vampire blood in her than human."

Everyone was silent.

" I could research some mythology on vampire hybrids." Elena added.

" Vampire hybrids?" Alicia asked, chuckling, " it sounds like some sorta experiment."

" Well, it's worth a shot, but I want to try something." Stefan said, exiting to the kitchen. He returned with a blood bag.

Alicia blinked, " I am_ not _drinking that."

" Just try it, if you puke it back up then we might know if your changing or not."

Alicia stared at him for a few seconds, then she reached out and took the blood bag from him.

She flipped it around, she pulled on the thin tube sticking out of it, she pulled it right off.

Blood oozed out of the opening.

Alicia placed her mouth over the opening and sucked.

The think liquid filled her mouth, she held her breath and swallowed.

It slipped down her throat, easing the burning in her throat.

She took big gulps, the blood stopping the ache in her gums.

It took a while, but Alicia finished the whole bag.

She pulled it away from her mouth, running her tongue over her teeth.

Stefan looked at Elena, " maybe Elena's right."

" Doesn't she need to die to change?" Damon asked, as Stefan looked at Alicia.

Alicia was still disgusted that she had drank the whole thing.

She wanted to get up and leave, go somewhere far from here.

_This is all some twisted dream. _Alicia thought, _in a few seconds I'll wake up, right?_

Everyone looked at her then all hell broke loose.


	14. Chapter 14

" What is wrong with her?" Damon asked, looking his brother in the eyes, " I will refuse that she's turning into a vampire."

" What more proof do you want, Damon, she just drank a whole fucking blood bag!" Stefan said, as Alicia looked around, very upset.

Elena stood, looking at her, she had a feeling this won't end well.

" Alicia we're gonna' have to leave, let them settle things." Elena whispered in Alicia's ear.

" Why, why did you even keep her!? We should have given her to the authorities when she was five!" Stefan had finally lost it, " now, she's becoming a vampire for unknown reasons!"

" I couldn't give her away like some _dog_! She's my kid anyways." Damon said coldly, Stefan shook his head.

" Why did you even mess around with her mother anyways!?" Stefan asked shaking his head.

" Well I didn't expect her to get pregnant, Stefan, I thought that was impossible!"

" Huh, well, look where you are now?" Stefan glared at his brother, " and who knows how many little Damon's are running around anyways!"

" Yeah, well did you even think I wanted a kid anyways?"

Alicia blinked,

_what?_

_Did he just say-_

" Alicia." Elena said, tugging on her arm, " lets go, okay?"

Alicia stood, opening her mouth to say something but Elena pulled harshly at her arm and tugged her towards the door.

* * *

Elena had drove a bit and stopped at the cemetery.

" Elena?" Alicia asked, holding back tears, " what's happening?"

Elena sighed, and turned around to look at Alicia in the back of her car.

" I'm sorry, Alicia, this must be extremely hard on you."

Extremely wasn't the word.

" It must be hard having Damon as a father." Elena said, " he can be quite the ass."

" He's not that bad as you make him out to be," Alicia said in a small voice, " I just..."

Alicia looked out the window, has Damon changed his mind? Does he not want to keep her anymore?

" Am I going to be hopping foster families for the rest of my life?" Alicia wondered out loud.

Elena sighed, but said nothing.

The car sat, as Elena sat looking out the windshield.

Alicia smiled a small sad smile, " My birthday is in two days." Alicia looked at the floor of the car, " I bet nobody will remember, except for you."

Elena looked up, smiling,

" well, I'm sure somebody will remember, if your dad doesn't I'll bitch him out for you."

Alicia laughed, " thanks Elena, but it's not a big deal for me anyways."

" Well, I think we should do something this year, seeing as you'll be sixteen." Elena tilted her head,

" what did you want for your birthday, anyways?"

" Nothing special."

" like what?"

" I don't know."

Elena chuckled, " I guess I'll have to surprise you then."

Alicia smiled, " suit yourself."

* * *

Elena started the car as the sky began to darken. Alicia could feel a knot in her chest.

_I hope they didn't hurt each other._

The drive back to a boarding house was a slow one. Alicia wanted to just go to bed and hope for a better day tomorrow.

But, she had a feeling she'll run into somebody, she always does.

Elena pulled up into the drive way, Alicia had her door open before she stopped the car. Alicia jumped up, shutting the door.

She walked up to the front door, leaving it open for Elena.

The house was quiet.

She walked into the living room, she looked around. There was glass scattered around from the broken table.

Elena tsked from behind her, " I'll clean this up, you can go to bed you must be tired."

Alicia nodded, turning and heading up the stairs.

She managed to make it to her room before someone stopped her.

" Alicia?" Damon held her arm, " how are you feeling?"

Alicia shook off his hand, " fine."

" No, you don't sound fine."

" Well, it's been a long day, you know, finding out a I'm a vampire, and then hearing that your own _dad_ doesn't _want you_."

Damon looked confused for a second, then remembered his fight with Stefan.

" Alicia," Damon said, grabbing her arm again, " you know-"

" There's not need to explain, Damon, I understand." Alicia, once again, shook his hand off, " I don't want to talk to you, go away."

Alicia shut her door and he heard her door lock with a click.

Damon sighed and walked away,

_Fine_, he thought, _if she wants to talk she'll come to me._

* * *

Elena was scooping up the broken glass, what did one of them say to make the other throw him at the table?

Deep down Elena had a feeling it was Damon doing the throwing.

She sighed, standing.

_I'll deal with this in the morning, besides it should be one of them cleaning it up._

_Wait, I should look up Vampire hybrids. If Alicia is turning into one then they should at least know what's happening._

Elena headed to ask Stefan if he had a computer anywhere.

* * *

The next two days were hell for Alicia.

Her best friend refused to even _look_ at her, let alone _talk_ to her.

She hadn't spoke to her father in two days.

He hasn't been around for a while.

Alicia had found out yesterday that she was a Vampire hybrid.

Elena had explained to her that she had to have at least one vampire parent and one human.

She had the speed and strength of a vampire. She had fangs and a craving for blood every now and then.

Alicia sighed and threw her text book at the wall.

There is no use for it now, she had no inspiration to do school work.

She lay down on her bed, and stared at the ceiling.

" Happy birthday to me."

Alicia had finally realized what she wanted for her birthday.

She wanted her best friend to talk to her, her father to come home and some kind words.

She sighed, sitting up again.

" I wonder if Elena even remembers."

She decided that she'll have to make her day a good one.

_Yeah, I'll go for walk in the woods, go kill a bunny, and go do something really stupid_.

She smiled getting up and headed downstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Alicia pretty much knew she was going to get lost, she had a feeling.

But she guessed that she needed to be lost for a bit.

She wondered around, looking for a rabbit or something of that caliber. Stefan had forbidden her to feed off any humans.

So she was stuck with animals.

Rabbits to be exact.

She heard a shuffle behind her, she turned to see a rabbit had hopped onto her path.

She slowly stocked it.

The rabbit looked up until it was looking directly at her.

_Don't run_, Alicia pleaded with it, _don't run little bunny, I don't want to chase you._

It stood very still, just staring at her. It was getting ready to run.

Alicia walked very slowly towards it, she got within grabbing distance when it turned to run.

Alicia shot her arm out and grabbed the rabbit by the ears.

It kicked and thrashed around in her grasp.

She could feel her face contort as she bent down to bite it's neck.

" What are you doing?" She nearly jumped ten feet, dropping at rabbit as it ran off.

Alicia hissed looking away from the speaker as her face turned back to normal.

She had just lost a meal.

" Beating up rabbits, isn't that what everyone is doing now a days?"

She turned and looked at a little girl, about five or six years of age.

" Why are you beating up a bunny?"

"What are you doing out in the middle of the woods, little girl?"

" My family are going for a picnic!" the girl said excitedly.

_Well_, Alicia thought, _aren't you lucky._

" Well, you should run along now, before you get lost."

" I wont get lost, miss, do you want to join us?"

" No."

The little girl scowled, " Why? Are you angry?"

" Yes. Now you should go, before you get hurt."

The little girl said nothing, but she didn't move.

_I can't believe I'm going to say this_. " Before _I_ hurt you."

The girl crossed her arms, " _fine_." she said stubbornly, " no need for violence miss."

The girl ran off, happy once again.

Alicia smiled, _now back to what I was doing._

_I'm going to get some blood and then I'll go do something._

* * *

Alicia sighed contently after feeding off a rabbit. She looked down from where she sat in a tree.

The fox was still there.

" Mine." Alicia growled, the fox circled the tree, sniffing and looked up again.

Alicia looked at the bloodless animal body she held in her arms,

_well, I wont be eating the meat off it..._

She dropped the rabbit down to where the fox sat.

" just this once, Mr. Fox." Alicia said, standing on the branch.

The fox gladly pulled at the rabbit, carrying it away.

_Stupid animal._

Alicia sighed, scanning the forest.

Now what do do.

She decided that since she was so far out that she'll go climb trees.

What else can she do?

She started with the tree she was on, she carefully pulled her self up onto the next branch.

Then the next, and the next.

A while later she managed to climb halfway up.

She sighed and sat on the branch.

The sun was high in the sky.

_Noon_, she thought, _I wonder what Stefan's doing._

_He's either hunting or with Elena._

Alicia stood, feeling the branch complain with her weight.

She hopped to the branch beside it.

_Can't afford an accident, at least not this far out. _

She looked around, all she could see was a sea of trees.

_Whoa. How far out am I?_

She looked in the other direction.

_Great._

She decided to head down to the ground again and maybe there will be a path.

She climbed down the next branch, not noticing it was already broken.

The branch gave away and she felt herself fall.

She fling her arms around aimlessly, trying to grab a branch.

The branches slipped through her fingers.

She braced herself for when she'll hit the forest floor.

A branch came out of no where and hit her in the stomach.

She go the wind knocked out of her, but managed to get a hold on the branch and held on.

" Wow.... I'm a klutz."

She looked down, the ground was a few feet below her. She let go and fell to the ground.

She grunted as her feet hit the ground. She stood and looked around.

There was no path.

How had she gotten out so far?

_Just pick a direction and walk._

She decided to back track, she turned and started to walk.

* * *

Alicia growled as she looked at the sun setting.

_This is stupid! How could I get even more lost?_

Alicia sighed, kicking a rock across the dead leaves and grass.

Alicia knew she had to get back before the sun sets.

She looked behind her at the sky.

_Are those thunder clouds?_

_Oh, no, it can't rain!_

She pointed at the clouds, " keep your rain inside!"

Alicia sighed, she needed to see some buildings or she'll go insane.

She turned and started walking again.

* * *

Stefan walked around, he spotted Elena reading a book.

" Elena, have you seen Alicia anywhere?"

Elena looked up from her book, " not since this morning."

" I haven't seen Damon around anywhere either."

Elena stood, " mean either, but I'm sure they'll turn up sooner or later."

Stefan nodded looking out the window, " well, I hope Alicia turns up soon, or night will fall."

* * *

The forest was getting dark as Alicia walked, she reached into her pocket for her cell.

It beeped as a _low battery_ warning showed and it shut itself off.

Alicia growled, shoving it back in her pocket.

All she could see was trees. They surrounded her.

_All I want to do is go home_.

_Stupid trees!_

Alicia complicated climbing a tree to try and see if she could see anything.

_I wish there was a way to see up there without climbing anything..._

_wait! I remember someone telling me that vampires can shape shift into animals._

_But I haven't the foggiest idea how._

Alicia yelled, punching the air.

She let out a shaky breath, " just keep walking."

Alicia continued on her way, blindly walking in the forest, she wasn't even sure if she was walking in a circle.

_Why couldn't I have gone to the grill like all the normal teenagers...._

* * *

Stefan and Elena sat on the couch, Elena was leaning on his shoulder.

Stefan heard someone at the front door, he craned his neck and saw the back of a leather jacket.

He sighed, leaning back.

" Enjoy yourself, Damon?" Stefan asked as his brother walked into the room.

" Why yes I did, thanks for asking." Damon said, sitting down on a chair.

" Alicia's gone missing." Elena said in a sleepy tone.

" Really, since when?" Damon asked, he sounded all cool with it, like it wasn't a big deal.

Stefan looked out the window, " since this morning."

Damon nodded, " I guess this would happen."

Elena gave him a confused look, " Would what happen?"

Damon sighed leaning back in his chair, " she would run away from home."

* * *

Alicia pretty much felt her way around.

The forest was almost pitch black.

_Where the fuck am I?_

Alicia tripped, nearly falling on her face. She lay there for a minute, collecting herself.

Lightning flashed overhead.

Alicia looked up.

She wanted to lay on the dirty ground and cry.

_No._ She thought harshly, _I'm not giving up because of a little rain._

She picked herself up and carried on as little droplets of rain hit her face.

* * *

' A little rain' was an understatement.

Alicia was soaked, yet she still walked around the dark forest.

_Something, anything, just show me where the town is._

Alicia seemed to drag her perseverance behind her. She wanted to lay on the muddy ground and sleep.

She stepped through a bush and nearly cried out in happiness.

_It's a road! I found a road!_

Alicia walked onto it, looking up and down the road.

A clap of thunder nearly scared her to death.

_If I can get home, I'll never fight with my dad again! I promise!_

Alicia changed her direction and followed the road.

She had a fifty-fifty chance.

This road could take her back into town.

Or it could take her even farther away from her destination.

Alicia went with her gut, and started walking again in the heavy rain.

* * *

Stefan sat on the couch still, Elena was asleep.

Damon still sat in the chair, he looked at his brother.

" Are you really going to wait for her all night?" He asked.

Stefan sighed, " Don't know, she might be hurt."

" Well, It's two in the morning." Damon said, stretching, " I don't think she's coming back tonight."

Stefan growled, " how can you not be worried? she's your daughter."

" Who says I'm not worried?" Damon asked, looking at his brother, " to tell you the truth, I'm worried sick."

" Well, you do a _great_ job hiding it."

" Thanks." Damon said, smirking.

Stefan shook his head, leaning back and closing his eyes, " not a complement."

Stefan sighed, eyes still closed. He was too tired to argue with his brother.

Damon looked away from him and looked out the window.

It was pouring.

He sighed, _where are you, Alicia?_

* * *

Alicia dragged her feet across the pavement, her legs felt like lead weights. She stumbled a bit as her legs tried to give out on her.

_Come on.._

_What time is it anyways? I hate this._

_I hate rain, I hate thunder, I hate lightning, I hate trees and I hate foxes!_

Alicia giggled at her last statement, the fox did nothing really, but the thought just popped into her head.

Her knees buckled, and she hit the wet pavement.

She hissed in pain, and rolled off the road.

_Fuck...this..._

Alicia lay looking up into the dark sky.

She watched a lightning bolt fork across the sky.

She closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

She was beyond freezing.

The last thing she remembered was the sound of thunder as she closed her fell asleep on the muddy ground, covered in dead leaves, mud, grass, and her own blood.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Sorry to leave, **_**yet**_** another cliff hanger, but, what better way to keep you reading?**

**The next chapter will make up for it, though!!! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

Damon sits motionless staring out the window.

He can hear his brother's and Elena's low breathing.

_Where is she? Why am I just sitting here?_

Damon looks at the stove's clock.

4:30 in the morning.

His insides twist.

There is something wrong, very wrong, he can feel it.

He can't take it any longer.

He gets up and walks over to his sleeping brother. He shakes him so hard his head flops around.

Stefan's eyes pop open.

" What? Who?"

Damon looks at his brother," where did she say she was going?"

Stefan blinked, " who?"

" Bonnie! Who do you think I'm talking about!?"

" Oh!" Stefan said, shaking his head, " she didn't say but I saw her run into the woods."

Damon nodded, he grabbed his jacket as Stefan stood, rubbing his eyes.

" If your going to find her, I'm coming too."

Damon pointed at Elena's sleeping form, " you should stay with her, if something goes wrong I'll call you."

Stefan looked hesitant for a second, then nodded, " Okay."

Damon opens the front door, the rain was still falling pretty hard. He runs to his car, opening the door and starts the car.

_She could be dead for all I know! She seems to be a magnet for danger._

He pulls his car into reverse and speeds down the empty streets of Mystic Falls.

He turns and drives down the road that leads out of Mystic Falls. His headlights make just enough light to light up the ditches.

_Is she even on the road? If she's in the forest then it'll take a while to find her. _

_Alicia, where are you?_

His headlights shine on something laying in a ditch on the side of a road.

_It's probably a dead animal...But I can't take any chances. _

Damon pulls his car over and gets out.

He approaches the thing in the ditch. It's face down in the dirt. He soon registers that it's not an animal.

It's Alicia.

" Alicia!" Damon yells over the sound of the rain hitting the pavement. He races to her side, bending down to flip her on her back.

_Please don't be dead. Was she face down long enough to suffocate herself? _

He wipes the mud off her mouth, Alicia still keeps her mouth shut.

_She's not breathing!_

" No. Alicia." Damon mutters, he sticks his finger in her mouth, pulling out globs of mud and saliva.

He bends down, tilting her head up to open her air way and plugs her nose. He blows air into her.

Once. He looks down, her chest isn't rising on her own still.

Twice. No movement.

Third. A little movement.

Fourth. She's breathing again.

Alicia sputters and coughs.

She gasps, but still keeps her eyes shut.

Damon sighs in relief.

" I thought I lost you." He feels his eyes sting, thankful for the rain, nobody could see the tear that rolled down this cheek.

He picks her up, bridal style, and carries her back to the car.

He sighs, " You'll mess up my seats."

He places her in the front seat, her head lolls forward as she coughs again.

She opens her eyes, she looks at Damon, " 'ad?"

Damon smiles, " Hey, it's okay, your safe."

Alicia closes her eyes halfway, " I 'ust saw mom."

Damon blinked, and said nothing.

Alicia closed her eyes, passing out again.

Damon closes the door to his car and heads around to the other side.

* * *

The whole drive back to the boarding house Damon could have thought she was dead.

The way she couldn't really hold herself up in the seat.

Her head hit the window a couple of times.

The only sign she was alive was her breathing and she would let out little strained coughs.

They arrived at the boarding house, the sun was just coming up.

Stefan was outside just as he pulled into the driveway.

Damon stepped out, he pointed at the passenger side of his car.

" Help me carry her inside."

Stefan walked over to the passenger side and opened the door.

He stood looking at Alicia, her clothes wet and covered in mud and grasses.

Stefan grabbed her shoulders and managed to get her to stand. Damon was at the other side of her, he lifted her arm over his shoulder and they both dragged her into the boarding house.

* * *

Alicia woke up, her head and limbs hurt.

She gasped, sitting up.

How did she get here? She remembered collapsing in a ditch.

She rubbed her head, it hurt.

" Alicia?" Alicia whipped her head around. Damon looked at her with concerned eyes.

" Your home!" She said, throwing her arms around him.

Damon returned the embrace, " Do you remember what happened last night?"

Alicia pulled back, " Not _really_, just that I got lost in the woods. I passed out in a ditch on the side of a road, and I woke up _here_." Alicia cringed as she clutched her head. " Uh, my head hurts."

Damon reached out and touched her head, " I didn't think you hit your head on anything."

" Well, I fell out of a tree, I could've hit my head then."

Damon sighed and chuckled, " I don't know how you get into these situations, even as a little girl you always found a way to get into trouble."

Alicia smiled, " Yeah, but where's the fun in having a kid that's perfect?"

Damon smiled, " Yes, but what happened last night was _not fun_." Damon frowned, " you seriously don't remember?"

Alicia shook her head, " No. Can you tell me?"

" You where extremely late coming home yesterday, so I got worried and went out to find you. I found you laying, face down, in a ditch. If I was even a few more minutes late, you'd be dead."

Alicia blinked, " I would be dead?"

Damon nodded, he placed a hand on Alicia's leg. " I don't know what I would do if you were dead." Damon looked at her, " you even said that you saw your mother."

Alicia opened her mouth, shaking her head, " If I did then I honesty don't remember."

Damon nodded, " oh, and by the way," Damon pulled her into a one armed hug, " happy belated birthday."

Alicia smiled, " thanks."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to end it on a positive note for once! **


	17. Chapter 17

" Really, we need to find a way to keep you from hurting yourself." Stefan said as Alicia gave him her best 'Are you kidding?' look, " we could always just have someone with you at all times." Stefan continued as Alicia swallowed down two Aspirin.

" Why don't you outfit me with a helmet and a tail light?" Alicia sighed, rubbing her head. These headaches are really making her bitchy. " Look, Stefan, It's really sweet that you want to keep me safe, but there's no need for all of that."

" Well, the next time could be worse." Stefan said, sitting down beside Alicia.

" Yeah, well, I'll be fine." Stefan rolled his eyes.

" You say that _now,_ but I bet in two days that you'll be in, _yet_, another life threatening situation again."

Alicia sighed, covering her face with her hands, " I feel smothered." Alicia looked up, " ever since I was a kid, everyone is so _protective_ of me."

Alicia smiled, " I know it's all in good nature, but, you and Damon child proof everything for me. I'm not that fragile."

Stefan nodded looking at the floor, " I noticed some things."

" Like what?"

" That you talk to me more than Damon."

Alicia blinked, then sighed, " I know I do, but, a lot has happened and, well, I'm afraid to talk to him."

" He's your father, you should talk to him."

" I _know_, Stefan, but isn't that sort of a," Alicia swallowed thickly, " mother and daughter thing."

Stefan looked at Alicia, " you haven't gotten over that." Stefan stated.

Alicia nodded, " yeah, it's not really something I can get over easily, and the fact that Damon had tried to make us a family by unleashing that woman from the tomb."

Stefan nodded, " with Katherine, right."

Alicia nodded, she seemed to remember this memory the most.

* * *

Alicia sat, looking over her shoulder at Damon and Stefan. They both seemed to be talking about something.

" I'm opening the tomb tonight." Damon said, Stefan nodded.

" What are we going to do about, uh.." Stefan tilted his head towards Alicia.

" Let her tag along." Damon said, turning to walk away.

" What makes you think that another vampire or Katherine wont attack her?"

" Well, your covering all the other vampires and if Katherine tries to attack her I'll stop her, trust me."

" Your not capable of trust, Damon."

" Well, neither are you right now, Stefan." Damon said, playing the You-betrayed-me-by-trying-to-burn-the-grimoir- card.

Damon turned and walked away.

Alicia watched the whole thing, she was very confused about who this Katherine person was.

Stefan gave Alicia a serious look. He should just leave her at the house, but if one of them escaped, she would be defenseless.

He would have to worry about that later, but right now, he had to find Elena.

Alicia looked around as she leaned against the tree, it was dark out but Stefan had took her here and told her to stay at the tree.

She watched as everyone arrived, Stefan had told her to stay beside him.

Alicia watched as the two witches cast a spell, opening the door to the tomb. She stood as she watched Damon grab Elena and take her into the tomb, still saying nothing. She turned to look as Stefan, but he was gone.

She sighed,

_I wonder what it's like in the tomb?_

Alicia pushed herself off the wall and walked over to the door of the tomb, she looked in.

_Too dark to see anything._

" Alicia, don't go in there." Alicia turned to look at the younger witch. She nodded, " okay." She walked back and leaned against the wall.

Stefan walked down, looking around, " where's Elena?"

" Damon took her into the tomb." The younger witch said.

" What?" Stefan said, starting to walk to the open tomb.

The older witch stopped him, " you can't go in there, if you do you won't be coming back out."

Stefan looked confused.

" The spell that opened the door didn't remove the seal, it just opened the door." She continued, " some spells keep vampires from entering, this one keeps them from exiting."

Stefan's eyes widened, he looked like he was about to say something, but Elena's scream interrupting him, he turned and ran into the tomb.

Alicia stared, what's happening?

At the moment she seemed to be forgotten. The two witches argued, then tried another spell. Alicia watched as Elena walked out of the tomb, shortly two unknown people walked out. One of them mumbled something. They both left the tomb. The witches were struggling to keep themselves upright, still chanting in some unknown language. Shortly after Stefan came out, leading Damon out as well.

The witches stopped as the fires went out.

* * *

" Alicia." Stefan was shaking her.

Alicia shook her head, coming back to the present.

" Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

Alicia nodded, " just, remembering."

" Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

Alicia sighed, standing, " It's not a big deal, it's done and over with."

Stefan nodded, " maybe you should get some more sleep."

Alicia nodded, she wondered if things would get better.

They will. Sometime.

But for now, she would have to pull through it all.

_Stefan's right_, she thought, _I should talk to my dad more_.

She sighed, she hated being under house arrest.

**A/N: Ah, I know it's short, but I'm seriously running out of ideas! So, feel free to review and if you have an idea for the story, please tell me!**


	18. Chapter 18

Alicia had never been more happy to be going to school than she is today.

She walks around the boarding house smiling like a moron. She was kept inside for two, long, boring, days. Now she is free...sort of.

It's like going from being trapped in one building and going to get trapped in another. She smiled anyways.

Alicia grabbed her bag and headed outside, she looked at the sky, it was cloudy but the rainy days were passing.

She closed the door behind her and headed to her school.

* * *

Alicia drifted through all her classes, feeling relieved by final bell.

She wanted to go back to the boarding house and sit in the yard, she wont venture into the woods for her fathers sake.

_If I'm attacked there so help me..._ Alicia thought as she left the school, _the vampire wont be leaving with all their limbs. _

* * *

Alicia walked up the drive way and threw her bag on the grass as she sat down beside it. She smiled, she missed being outside.

" I never knew you liked the outdoors so much." Damon said, suddenly appearing behind her.

" Yeah, well, I thought my attempts to escape got the picture through." Alicia said, rubbing her side, " I still have the bruises from when you tackled me."

Damon smirked, " that was barely a tackle, it was more of a grab and carry back into the house."

Alicia rolled her eyes, " well, are you here to lock me back into the house?"

Damon smiled, " are you offering?"

" No."

" Well, we can't keep you inside forever."

Alicia smiled, " thanks."

Damon smiled, " anytime, kiddo."

" _Kiddo?_ When did you start calling me _that_?"

" since now." Damon turned and walked into the boarding house.

* * *

The next day Alicia sat on the deck in the back. Nobody was home but her, Damon was out doing something and Stefan and Elena were out hunting.

Alicia was wondering if she should go to the Grill when Elena walked up.

" Oh," Alicia said, smiling, " your home early, Elena."

Elena paused, " huh?"

Alicia blinked, then something in her brain clicked, " your not Elena."

The woman smiled, " No."

" Who are you?" Alicia asked, standing.

" I think your father or uncle might have mentioned me..."

Alicia growled, " you must be Katherine, then."

Katherine smiled, " and you must be Alicia."

" What do you want?"

" What do I want? Hmm, well, let's see..._I _think that you would be a powerful vampire when turned," Katherine paused, " and I like power." Katherine smiled a cat-like grin.

Alicia shivered, " You better leave me and my family alone, Katherine, or I'll be forced to do something you wont like."

" I wouldn't threaten me, _Alicia_, you my be half vampire but you wouldn't win against me."

Alicia scowled, " just leave me alone."

Katherine smiled, " I'll leave you alone...for now."

There was a breeze and she disappeared.

_Really?! It's like my mother all over again._

Alicia opened the back door and went inside closing it quickly. Honestly, she was scared shitless.

_Where is everyone?_ She thought, suddenly needing someone, _anyone_.

_Do I tell anybody?_

_Yes. This is something that I can't deal with on my own._

_Katherine wants me? I highly doubt that. She want's power, and apparently I'm powerful._

_She could change her mind and kill me right now._ Alicia took a deep breath, she was starting to panic. She suddenly felt the need for blood surface.

_Okay, Alicia, you need to calm down. You wont get a plan worked out if your panicking._

Alicia took a calming breath, deciding to get a blood bag and going to bed.

* * *

_Alicia found herself walking down an alleyway. She could feel someone at her heels. She whipped around, scanning the area._

_Nothing._

_She rubbed her fore arm as she turned around and started to walk again. Something moved behind her._

" _Who's there?" She called, turning around. The alleyway seemed to stretch on forever. Suddenly a figure appeared a few feet in front of her._

_Alicia turned and ran, her breath coming in panicked gasps. She cast helpless glances behind her a s she ran._

_She saw the ending of the alleyway, she cried out in relief._

_Suddenly the figure materialized in front of her, it grabbed her by her shirt and threw her backwards. Alicia flew through the air and landed on the ground. She lay on her back, she couldn't get up. The figure came out of the shadows, revealing itself._

_Katherine chuckled, " you make it too easy."_

_She placed her foot on Alicia's chest, she bent down._

" _Look at you, all helpless and weak. Oh, the plans I have for you, I'll turn you and send you away for a while. Once your precious family thinks your dead..." Katherine paused, she lifted her hand and slowly clenched into a fist. " Just you wait."_

" _Please," Alicia begged, " please, don't hurt them."_

_Katherine's face darkened._

_As quick as lightning and as deadly as a cobra, she lunged at Alicia's neck._

Alicia shot out of her bed. She covered her mouth with her hand as she felt a scream building. She gingerly felt her neck.

No bite marks.

It was just a dream.

She looked at her alarm clock, it was only eight.

She pulled off her covers and stumbled downstairs.

Damon was sitting on the couch, he turned as she came down, his eye brows pulling together.

" You look horrible," Alicia took a shaky breath, " maybe you should go back to bed." Damon said as he stood.

" Katherine." Alicia said in a breathless whisper.

Damon paused, " what?"

" Katherine, I-I saw her today, she told me that I would be a powerful vampire and she wanted me."

Damon's jaw clinched, " what would she want with you?"

" S-she wants power, I, supposedly, will be a powerful vampire when I change. She want's my power."

Damon shook his head, he growled, " she can mess with me, but when she messes with my kid, it's a whole other story."

" I don't know what to do, Dad."

Damon looked at his child, she looked up at him with wide eyes.

" I'll get her, don't worry."

Alicia nodded, " I want to help." Alicia said, her voice suddenly stable and clear, " I'm not a defenseless five-year-old anymore."

Damon stared blankly at her.

" I want to help. Just teach me how to fight."

Damon slowly nodded, " Okay, go get some sleep and talk to me in the morning."

Alicia nodded, turning to head back upstairs.

" Alicia?"

Alicia turned to look at her father.

Damon shook his head, chuckling, " Your going to get yourself killed."

Alicia smiled, " Well, it's going to happen eventually, so, I'm not going down without a fight."

* * *

**A/N: I got it back! Thanks for the reviews and ideas! I would like to also thank VampiricWriter for a starting idea.**

**Thanks a bunch. ^_^**

**I hope the next chapter will be up very soon. **


	19. Chapter 19

" You have to stab right here." Damon said, pointing at his chest where his heart was. Alicia stared blankly at him, taking in everything he was saying.

" In the heart." Alicia said, nodding.

Damon and Alicia stood in the back yard, they had been out there all morning. Alicia sighed, crossing her arms, and threw her head back.

" I know how to stake a vampire. In the heart, nowhere else or it wont kill them." Alicia studied the clouds, " Is that all I need to know?"

Damon smirked, " Pretty much. Do you know how to run?"

" Yes."

" Punch?"

" Yeah."

" Kick?"

" Yes. Why does that have to do with anything?"

" It's all about timing, you corner a vampire and stake them."

Alicia sighed and looked at her father, " Is there, like, some sort of power you could show me, like shape shifting or..."

" You can't shape shift on animal blood, If you switched over to human's..."

" Are you trying to convert me?"

Damon smiled, Alicia shook her head with a disgusted look,

" very fatherly of you."

" well, shouldn't it be like father like...daughter?"

Alicia chuckled, " the saying is ' like father like son.'" She blinked, frowning as she thought.

Damon crossed his arms, " oh no, we're _not_ going to have that conversation. Your going to turn to me with these puppy dog eyes and ask if I wished you were a boy."

Alicia looked at him, " well? Don't you?"

" I told you we're not having this talk." Damon turned, and headed towards the back door. Alicia followed him.

" Well, isn't that a typical question for a daughter to ask her father?" Alicia asked.

Damon gritted his teeth," Don't you have some friends to visit or something?"

Alicia looked at the ground and growled, " You must have some nerve to ask that."

Damon glanced behind him, " Oh, right, _that_."

" You can be such a insensitive asshole sometimes." Alicia said, looking back up.

" Watch your language, I definitely didn't teach you that word."

Alicia growled, " no, really, you are one."

" You love me anyways."

" Sometimes I wonder..." Alicia said, as another thought popped into her head, " what was I like when I was little?"

" Why do you want to know? What's with all the questions?"

Alicia sighed, " fine. I guess that I was the perfect little angel."

" Hardly."

" What do you mean?"

" Well, you usually got into trouble, not the ' hand in the cookie jar' trouble, the kidnapping and life endangering, trouble."

Alicia smiled, " I still get into that kind of trouble."

Damon opened the door, mumbling to himself.

" I still want to know what we plan on doing about Katherine." Alicia said, she felt a serge of adrenalin, " are we going to go out and find her?"

Damon shook his head, " it would be best if we wait until she comes to us, and I'm still skeptical of you being in all of this."

Alicia sighed, " well, I'm going to be put into it anyways, knowing how things usually turn out."

Damon walked down the hallway, Alicia gritted her teeth, she wanted to fight. She wanted to be strong, powerful, she cursed herself for being weak.

Alicia looked down at her feet, she felt two arms wrap around her and she got pulled into a embrace. Alicia smiled, and sighed into Damon's chest.

" We'll get her, don't worry." Damon said as he felt Alicia return the hug.

Alicia buried her face into his chest as she said, " I hope it's soon, because I can't sleep at night."

" Why is that?"

" Nightmares," Alicia said as she shivered, " they get worse every night."

Damon pulled away, he looked at her. " Stay here, I'll be right back." He turned and headed into the other room.

Alicia looked at the doorway he had just exited from, she really needed something to keep her mind off Katherine.

Maybe she'll clean her room today...

Damon entered the room, holding a bracelet.

" Wear this, it has vervain, I don't know if it'll work with you, but you can try it." Alicia took the bracelet from him and put it on.

She looked at him and smiled, " thanks, Dad."

Damon smiled, stroking her cheek, " anything for you, Alicia."

* * *

Alicia was on her hands and knees, pulling out things from under her bed, she touched something soft. She pulled it out and her mouth opened in a smile.

" No way! I found him!"

Alicia looked at the dusty, soft, black plush T-Rex. It had a eye missing, but it was in good condition.

She remembered how she came to own the little toy.

* * *

_Alicia pointed at the second shelf. She couldn't reach it, but she wanted what was on that shelf. She pulled at Elena's sleeve, Elena looked down at the child._

_Alicia smiled and pointed at the black thing on a shelf._

" _What is that?" Elena asked, reaching up and pulling it off the shelf, she held a black dinosaur._

" _You want _this_?" Elena asked incredulously._

_Alicia nodded, reaching for it._

" _Why don't you try this?" Elena asked, pulling out a teddy bear with a pink ribbon._

_Alicia frowned and shook her head, " I want that." She pointed at the dinosaur._

_Elena looked over her shoulder, " Damon. Come here."_

_Damon, who was carrying a cereal box, walked up behind her._

" _Yeah."_

_Elena showed him the dinosaur, " she wants this."_

_Damon smirked, " I don't see what's wrong with it."_

_Elena rolled her eyes, " it's a little boyish. Are you sure you want this, Alicia?"_

_Alicia smiled and nodded her head, Elena chuckled and handed the dinosaur to her. " She lives with too many boys."_

_Alicia hugged the toy and laughed._

* * *

Alicia placed the plush dinosaur on her bed, she paused and put it under her pillow so nobody would ask any questions.

She sat down on the floor and fiddled with the bracelet, she hoped that it would help with the nightmares, another night of staying up until one would kill her.

She looked around her room, everything was neat and tidy.

Her window showed that it was dark out, Alicia stood and headed down the kitchen.

Alicia finished eating a noodle cup, and she decided to do some studying then go to bed. She noticed that ever since her friend hadn't been speaking to her, her school work improved.

She wanted to keep up the normal routine for a while, but she knew that things where about to get bad.

* * *

**A/N: I know that the shape shift thing is from the books, but I think that the show should have made them able to shape shift :(**

**Anyways, this chapter took a while for some reason, but I hope the next one will be up quicker.**


	20. Chapter 20

Alicia lay on her bed, she couldn't sleep, she had the bracelet on, she had her long lost plush dinosaur. She lifted the stuffed animal and studied it. She pulled at its mouth, making it open and close, like it was talking to her.

_You should go to bed you stupid girl. _She thought it was saying.

Alicia chuckled and whispered, " I missed our midnight chats, Rex."

She tilted the head from side to side, _I didn't, Alicia, I was under your bed, it was quiet down there._

Alicia slammed her head on the pillow, _I'm talking to a stuffed dinosaur. I really need some sleep. _

Alicia turned and placed her chin on top of the plush's head. She sighed, looking at the wall.

_I could take some cold medicine...like I would find any here, vampires don't get sick._

She closed her eyes, she refused to open them to anything.

After a while, sleep finally had caught up with her.

* * *

Alicia opened her eyes slowly, she looked at the wall which had a single beam of sunlight on it. Alicia closed her eyes again, then she sighed.

_Do I have school today?_ Alicia thought, _it's Sunday, so no._

She rubbed her eyes and sat up, she didn't have any dreams last night. She got off her bed and walked out into the hall, she ran into somebody.

" Oh, sorry-" She looked up and looked into the face of Katherine.

Elena looked down at Alicia who looked up at her with wide eyes.

" What's wrong, Alicia?"

Alicia blinked a couple of times, then relaxed.

" Oh, sorry, I just...it's not a big deal, really." Alicia said, and pushed past her.

Alicia let out a shaky breath, she was close to attacking Elena. She just hopped that they could deal with Katherine soon, because she gets more and more uptight everyday. She carried on down stairs she looked around and spotted something on the table. It was some papers.

It was school work.

It looked like about a weeks worth.

" I'll take it that I wont be going to school this week."

Elena walked down the stairs, Alicia turned around,

" Have you seen Damon or Stefan anywhere?"

Elena paused, " well, Damon is still sleeping, and Stefan went to pick up your missed school work and I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

Alicia nodded, and picked up her school work.

" Are you sure your okay?" Elena asked again.

" Yes." _Stop pestering me._

Alicia turned on her heel and walked in the direction of the stairs. She didn't know why she was so moody today.

Maybe she should go back to bed.

Alicia spotted a table with some alcohol bottles on it. She studied it for a couple of seconds. She looked behind her, nobody was in the room.

Alicia smirked, selecting a half empty bottle of gin.

Alicia shook it slightly, _he wouldn't miss this._

Alicia did her best to hide the bottle and headed back to her room. This should liven her up a bit.

* * *

Alicia winced at the bitter taste in her mouth. She had drank almost most of the bottle, it was getting easier to swallow it.

She had never imagined her first drink to be in her bedroom, alone. She had always thought that it would be in a friends basement, in the middle of the night, trying to keep quiet because his/her parents would be just above them.

Alicia looked up, he room was tipping sideways slightly.

_Okay_, Alicia thought, _finish off the bottle and put it back where you found it, just don't let anyone see you._

Easier said than done.

Alicia stood and staggered to her door, she missed the door knob at first, then she grasped it and turned it slowly. She stuck her head out and looked down the hall.

_Okay_, Alicia thought, _now, where did I find this again?_

Alicia walked down the hallway, _so help me _god_ if I get caught._

She wondered around until she came to the table again, She slowly placed the empty bottle back. Being very careful not to knock anything over. She placed in back on the table and sighed, happy with herself.

" What do you think your doing, little miss?"

Alicia bit her lip and turned to look at Elena. She had her arms crossed and was giving her an accusing stare.

" Nothin'" Alicia replied.

" Nothin'? Doesn't look like nothin'."

Alicia smiled, " yeah- I mean no."

" Are you drunk?"

Alicia was silent for a couple of seconds, she shook her head, " I'm so wasted- I mean busted, uh," Elena raised an eyebrow, Alicia placed a hand on the back of her head, " Don't tell my dad, please?"

Elena looked around, she smiled, " I think it's too late."

Alicia mentally slapped herself.

Elena looked at her and sighed, " I'll distract him, you go around back and walk it off."

Alicia nodded, " Kay'"

She walked to the back doors and slipped outside.

* * *

Alicia walked around, her mind buzzing.

_Oh, I owe Elena, big time._

Alicia was wondering around a path on the edge of the woods, the town was still in view so she decided that this is as far as she'll go.

Alicia sat on a rock, looking at the street through some trees.

She had no idea she was being followed.

Alicia heard a slight rustling sound, Alicia looked behind her, standing. Alicia could sense something was there.

Alicia looked at the bushes on the sides.

There was a girlish laugh. Alicia looked up in the trees, and growled.

Katherine looked down at her with an amused look, " hasn't anybody told you not to wonder in the woods by yourself?"

Alicia stared at her soberly, " well, as you can see, I'm not that far from the town. I could turn and run, and I know you don't have the guts to attack me in front of anybody, I'm sure."

Katherine giggled, "you seem to know me so well, Alicia. But, don't think for a second that I wouldn't attack you in front of somebody."

Alicia swallowed thickly, her mind was screaming at her to run, but isn't that what she wants from me? To run so she can have something to chase?

Alicia stood her ground, " I'm sure you wouldn't, because you would have killed me when you first saw me. You always seem to find me when I'm alone. Why is that, Katherine?"

Katherine smiled, " your feisty, you could be useful to me...or just something fun to toy around with."

Alicia growled, " I'm not the best person to piss off today, trust me. So stop playing around and tell me what you want."

Katherine was suddenly in her face, " _You_ want to boss _me_ around?"

Alicia stepped back a bit, she searched the ground with her foot for a stick.

Katherine looked at her wrist, " Vervain. Of course."

Alicia clutched her hands into fists,

_Shit, I have to get out of here now._

_I have to stop her, even if it's only for a few seconds..._

Alicia noticed she was getting closer and closer, _punch her._

Alicia took a steadying breath, then swung her fist out and it connected with her face, she stumbled back a few paces.

_Yes!_ Alicia thought, turning and braking into a full sprint, _run, keep going don't stop._

Alicia heard foot falls behind her, she was suddenly reminded of her dream, she pushed the thought out of her head, and picked up speed.

Alicia felt her foot catch on something and she felt her balance fall.

" Silly girl." Katherine coed, she was closer than Alicia thought. Alicia scrambled to her feet, _how far is the boarding house? _

_As soon as you see it, scream your head off._

" That was fun," Katherine said, as she came into view, " but I'm done playing."

Alicia realized that her hand rested on a broken branch, she clutched it and stood.

_No, don't stand and fight, use it if you fall again, get to the boarding house._

Alicia turned and ran, she ran a few feet as she stopped short as a blur ran past her on the right side.

Katherine reached out and grabbed Alicia by her shoulder. She bent her head down to bite her neck.

Alicia had to do this.

_Right in the heart._

Alicia shoved the broken branch in Katherine's torso. Katherine yowled in pain and backed off, grabbing at the branch.

It was in her stomach.

" You little _brat!_"

Alicia reached out to pull the branch, but Katherine grabbed it first, she pulled it out and swung it at Alicia.

Alicia grabbed the branch in mid swing and yanked it out of her grasp. Katherine snarled in a vampiric rage.

She grabbed at Alicia's shirt, she pulled her down on the ground beside her. She bit into Alicia's neck.

Alicia screamed in agony as her blood was drawn against her will. Some sort of subconscious took over and she stabbed Katherine in the chest.

Katherine lost grip on her neck, she slumped forwards, blood stained on her mouth. Alicia covered her neck with her hand and scrambled backwards.

_I-is she dead?_

She definitely looked like it. Alicia swallowed, letting out a breath, and stood, her heart was beating like crazy.

Alicia bent down and pulled the stake out of Katherine's chest, she looked at Alicia with lifeless eyes. Her head was starting to spin, how much blood had she taken?

Alicia started walking, the adrenaline was the only thing keeping her going right now.

Alicia walked in the direction she was certain was the boarding house.

Elena looked out in the back yard, she was certain Alicia should be back by now.

" What are you looking at?" Damon asked from behind her, he walked up to the window.

" Oh, I was just waiting for- _oh my god!_"

Alicia had walked out of the bushes, she held her neck and was limping. She carried a stake at her side.

" She didn't..." Damon muttered walking to the back doors.

Alicia tried to keep herself upright.

_Lost...too...much._

" Alicia?" Damon's voice was by her side, she didn't even see him leave the house.

Alicia lifted the stake, it felt like it weighed a hundred pounds.

" I did it..."

Damon looked at her, there was concern in his eyes, Alicia frowned.

" I don't feel good..." Alicia pointed to her neck, " bitten."

Alicia collapsed, she barely felt herself being caught in someone's arms.

Damon held Alicia upright, he sighed, he didn't want to do this to her but there's nothing else he can do.

He lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit into his flesh, once he got the blood flowing he placed it in Alicia's mouth.

She drank the blood after a bit.

He lead her back to the house, he had a _lot_ of explaining to do when she woke up.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, thanks for all the reviews! This chapter was one of my hardest chapter to write but I did it! Yeah!**

**Anyways, reviews!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Ahh! Sorry for the very long wait!! DX I got really busy and didn't have time to write, but I'm back! Here is chapter 21! ( still shocks me how long this fic is...)**

**

* * *

  
**

Alicia groaned, her head was swimming. Everything that had happened before was laced in a thick fog.

Katherine was dead.

Alicia had killed her herself.

She can't remember anything else...

Alicia opened her eyes, she was in a dark room even though she knew it was daytime. She sat up and rubbed her neck, it was unbelievably stiff.

Alicia looked around the room, she could sense someone there.

" Uh, hello?" her voice rasped. She was very, very, thirsty.

" Your up." The voice sounded like Stefan's.

" What the hell happened?" Alicia asked as Stefan sat down, " where's dad?"

" Damon is downstairs, you might want to see him right away."

Alicia nodded absentmindedly, " What happened, I feel weird."

Stefan was silent, biting his tongue.

" Uncle. I have a right to know." Alicia said in a warning tone.

Stefan stood, looking at her. " Go talk to your dad."

Alicia sighed, " alright, I have a bad feeling about this."

Stefan nodded, " avoid open windows."

Alicia gave him a confused look, but didn't question it.

Alicia followed Stefan out of the room, squinting at the brightness of the hallway. _Would it kill them to invest in some shades? _

Alicia turned and headed downstairs.

* * *

" Really, I thought I told you to wait until she came to us." Damon stood with his arms crossed.

Alicia gave him a blank look, " that's what happened. I went for a walk and she found me."

Damon sighed, would it kill her to listen to him just this once?

" But there is a bigger problem, what happened after?" Alicia looked expectantly up at her father.

Damon smirked, " well, how's a simple way of putting this? Alicia, you died from blood loss."

Alicia blinked, " No I didn't. I'm right here."

" _No_ you died, but I saved you."

" What the _fuck_ are you talking about?"

" Language, Alicia."

Alicia glared at him, " Don't change the subject."

Damon sighed, " Alicia, you passed out and you weren't responding, so, I gave you some of my blood and when that didn't work, I broke your neck."

Alicia smirked, " you broke my neck?" her smirk faltered as things started to come together, she became angry, she stood and grabbed the front of his shirt, " _What!?_ What the _hell_ did you do to me!?"

Damon grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down to sitting position, " Alicia-"

" Damon, if you turned me I swear to _god_-"

" Too late."

" Huh?"

" I said it's too late, you have to feed on a human to complete the change or you'll die."

Alicia was silent, then her fist shot out and hit him in the chest.

" _You son of a bitch!_" Alicia screamed, " I didn't want _this_! Some _father_ you are!"

Damon rubbed his chest, " I was just doing my job."

" Your job was to turn me into a vampire?"

Damon shook his head, " it was to protect you, isn't that what a father's supposed to do?"

Alicia sucked in a shaky breath, " I don't want to die, who am I supposed to feed off of?"

Damon smirked, " I knew you'd come around."

" I'm not ' coming around ', I'm keeping myself alive...or as alive as a vampire can get."

Damon smirked, he thought she was over reacting. Now she'll be fifteen forever and none of them are aging. He doesn't see the big deal.

" I think I know just the person." Damon said, " I'm going to show you the two best parts of being a vampire. The speed and feeding."

" Just shut up, and let me get this over with."

* * *

Damon and Alicia stood in front of a two story house. Alicia turned to her father.

" Are you crazy?" Alicia said, " yes, she's a bitch, but she was my friend at one point."

" You don't need to kill her." Damon scuffed, " Take a bite then I'll erase her memory."

Alicia looked up to the window, she was playing with the ring on her finger.

" I'm not going to bite Chelsea." Alicia said, "she's terrified enough already."

Damon looked at Alicia, " would you like to die, then?"

Alicia growled, " Can't we choose someone else, like some guy in an alleyway or something?"

Damon looked disgusted, " you don't know where they have been, I wouldn't eat that."

" A _joke_? This isn't a joking matter."

Damon sighed, " stop being a Stefan and get in there."

Alicia shot him a glare, " at least he's on better terms with me than you are right now."

Damon smiled, " go to the front door, get her to her bedroom and I'll meet you there."

Alicia was about to protest but he was gone.

" I'm so going to regret this."

* * *

Alicia put on her best innocent look as she knocked on the door. She heard someone walking up to the door.

The door opened and Chelsea looked surprised, then slightly annoyed.

" What are you doing here?"

Alicia smiled, " I wanted to talk, you seem to have been avoiding me lately."

Chelsea narrowed her eyes, " I don't want to talk to you."

Alicia smiled, " yes. You do. Let me in."

Chelsea blinked a couple of times, then smiled widely, " Alicia! It's been to long, please, come in."

Alicia smiled, she felt rotten inside.

Chelsea closed the door behind her, she gave Alicia a happy smile.

" Did you want to talk in my bedroom? We have some catching up to do."

Alicia nodded, her throat burning.

Chelsea lead the way upstairs.

Both girls stood in the bedroom, Chelsea turned to say something when there was a tap at her window.

Damon was perched on a tree branch, Chelsea gave him a confused look.

" What-"

" It's okay, let him in." Alicia compelled her.

Chelsea turned to the window, " come in, Damon."

Alicia shook her head slightly, _poor girl, she has no idea what's going to happen to her._ Alicia look at her father, who raised his eyebrows and tilted his head towards Chelsea.

Alicia looked at her friend, trying to figure out how to do this.

She remembered how her 'friend' had turned on her suddenly and all the dirty looks and nasty words....

Alicia was boiling over with the rage that had built up in a few hours. Her hand grabbed the back of Chelsea's head, Alicia pulled on the hair there and lifted her head up so her neck was exposed. Chelsea let out a little strangled gasp,

" what are you doing?" She asked, trying to look at her attacker. Alicia bent forward, her face twisting and she bit down into the flesh at Chelsea's neck. Chelsea screamed and twisted in her choker hold. Alicia drank until her throat stopped burning the pushed her scared friend onto the floor.

Chelsea looked up at Alicia, she looked petrified.

Damon was leaning down and talking to her as Chelsea nodded her head agreeing with what he was saying.

Alicia wiped the blood off her mouth, Damon stood and turned to his daughter.

" Okay, we can go now, she wont talk."

Alicia nodded and headed out the open window. Alicia stopped and turned to face Damon.

" I wonder what happened to the overprotective father. You seem fine with all of this."

Damon sighed, " I'm keeping you alive. That's all that matters."

" Well, I'm not alive anymore and now I have to deal with you for eternity."

Damon smirked, " well, I recall a time when you were six and you said that you wanted to live with me forever. Now you can."

" I was _six_. I didn't even know what it meant to be a vampire back then."

Damon put on a mock pout, " Where did my little girl go?"

Alicia smiled, " Nowhere, she just grew up."

Alicia turned and proceeded to run back to the boarding house. She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, but she knew better.

She wouldn't be winning _that_ fight.

_I have to feed everyday now_, Alicia thought, _is there even enough animals for that?_

_I will never feed on a human again._

Daddy dearest_ wont like that, but what can I say, I'm a rebel._

Alicia growled, _ah, eternity is to long to be fighting with my dad._

_But, I think I have a pretty solid reason this time._

_Oh who am I kidding? I'll probably forgive him tomorrow._

Alicia's thought's were interrupted when she was tackled to the ground.

" Can't you stay still for a few seconds so I can talk?" Damon sighed as he sat on her.

" Can you get off me?" Alicia asked as she gave him a dark look.

" Not until you hear me out, if you can't then we'll be here all day."

Alicia sighed and lay her cheek on the ground, " alright, go ahead."

" You can't be mad at me for this whole vampire thing because I was keeping you here. I was protecting you, even if the results were to turn you into a vampire. So can you get over it and forgive me already?"

Alicia sneered, " no."

" Okay suit yourself, I can sit here _all_ day. Your actually quite comfortable."

Alicia was about to make a comment, but he changed potions and she felt the air being squished out of her.

" Ah. Okay...I give. Can't...breathe..."

" Huh? What was that?"

" I...forgive you...get..._off_."

Damon stood as Alicia took a deep breath, " was that really necessary?"

" Yes." Damon said helping her stand, " I got you to forgive me didn't I?"

Alicia smiled, " Don't you ever sit on me again."

" Aw, I love you too, Kiddo."

" I love you too, Daddy." Alicia coed. Then frowned, " but don't call me Kiddo."

Damon smirked, " and If I do?"

" I'll give you the most embarrassing nickname ever."

" Then I'll sit on you again."

Alicia sighed, " just go inside."


	22. Chapter 22

Alicia was sitting on the floor in her bedroom, quiet music playing in the background. With a bored sigh she stood and walked to her closet, studying it.

She noticed a black box hidden in a pile of worn out clothes.

She pulled it out and carried it to the spot she was sitting at. She sat back down and opened it.

The contents of the box contained some papers with drawings on them and a dead flower.

Alicia pulled out the first drawing, and studied it.

It was just some random shapes.

Alicia smiled, _oh, this drawing._ She thought, _my most prized possession when I was six. _

She ran her thumb across one of the shapes.

* * *

_A six year old Alicia sat at the kitchen table, a blank piece of paper and pencil sat in front of her. It was her turn in show and tell tomorrow and she wanted to draw a picture to show to the class. But she had no idea what to draw._

_Alicia sighed and placed the pencil down on the table._

" _What are you doing, Alicia?" Damon asked, looking at the frustrated child._

_Alicia pursed her lips, " I wanna' draw a picture, but I don't know what to draw." Alicia crossed her arms and glared at the blank paper._

_Damon sat down at the table, he looked at Alicia, then a small smile spread across his face. He reached across and pulled the paper towards him. He picked up the pencil and drew a single line in the middle of the paper. He pushed the paper back to Alicia, who was now looking at him with curious eyes._

_Alicia looked at the paper again, she picked up the pencil and made Damon's line into a triangle. Alicia smiled and pushed the paper back to Damon again._

_They continued like this for a while, Damon starting off a shape and Alicia finishing it._

_In about 20 minutes the paper was filled with random shapes._

_Alicia giggled and smiled, " thanks Damon. I now have something to show at Show and Tell tomorrow!"_

_Alicia grabbed the paper and gave him a hug before running off to find her school bag. _

* * *

Alicia smiled at the drawing.

The kids at school thought it was a dumb drawing, but Alicia had denied it saying that it was the best drawing ever because someone special helped her with it.

Alicia placed the drawing back in the box and picked up the dead flower.

She spun it in her fingers, her brows furrowing in confusion. She couldn't possibly remember where it had come from.

_Why is there a dead flower in here? _

" Alicia!" Damon called from downstairs. Alicia placed the flower back in the box and closed the lid.

" Coming!" She called before heading downstairs.

* * *

" Why are you leaving again?" Alicia asked as Damon, Stefan, and Elena stood in the living room.

" It's better if you didn't know, Alicia, so you don't worry about us." Stefan explained, Alicia raised an eyebrow.

" Just think that we're going on a vacation for a few weeks." Damon added.

" Oh, okay, that makes it _all_ better." Alicia said, rolling her eyes.

" Well, if it makes you feel any better, we got Alaric to watch you." Elena said, Alicia blinked.

" Alaric? Alaric Saltzman? Your getting Mr. Saltzman to watch me?"

Everyone nodded.

" I'm surprised too," Damon said, " me and him aren't on the best of terms right now."

Stefan glared at his brother, " everybody is not ' on the best terms' with you right now Damon, he agreed because _I_ asked him to."

Alicia sighed, " okay, no fighting please, I'll stay with Alaric, it's fine by me."

Stefan nodded, " Good. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

Alicia nodded, she had a feeling that by the end of this week she'll be able to name off key points in history off the top of her head.

* * *

" Stay out of trouble." Damon said as he was walking out the door. " I mean it."

Alicia smiled and gave him a half- hearted wave.

The door closed and Alicia was left alone in the house. Well, not for long, Alaric should be here soon.

_Why couldn't they have just brought me along? And what exactly were they leaving for anyways?_

Alicia sat down on the couch with a tired sigh. She didn't even ask Damon about the dead flower in the box.

Three knocks sounded at the door. Alicia stood and went to answer it.

" Mr. Saltzman, how are you?" Alicia greeted, stepping aside to let him in.

" I'm good, and you?" Alaric replied, " and we're not in school, call me Alaric."

Alicia nodded, " okay."

Alicia walked into the living room and flopped down onto the couch.

" I don't see the point of you watching me. I can take care of myself."

Alaric smiled, " that's not what Stefan told me."

Alicia glared at him, " well, what ever floats you boat."

" Also that I'm here is that you'll be coming back to school for the week I'll be watching you."

Alicia smirked, "good luck with that."

* * *

Alicia spent most of her time in her bedroom, hiding. But she, as usual, got bored and wondered downstairs again. She was secretly hopping that Alaric had gotten bored and went home.

But, no, he was sitting watching a show in television. Alicia was never one for T.V, but she walked in and sat herself down beside him.

" Your watching television? Don't you have some papers to mark or something?" Alicia asked, and looked at the screen. He was watching the news.

" I took the time to mark them when you were in your room." Alaric replied, he seemed absorbed in whatever the reporter was saying, something about gas prices and stuff. Alicia didn't really care.

" So, Alicia," Alaric said, turning to look at her, " can I ask you something personal?"

Alicia blinked, " It depends."

" Are you Damon's kid?" Alaric asked, " if you don't mind me asking, because you both look alike."

"...Yes." Alicia answered slowly.

Alaric nodded, " so you must know of..."

" Yes, I know what he is."

Alaric nodded, still looking thoughtful, " Okay these are the last two questions and I'll leave you alone."

Alicia gave him a pointed glare.

" Are you one of them, too?" He asked, looking her over.

Alicia paused before asking, " yes. And how do you know about all of this? Being book smart I thought you didn't believe in vampires."

Alaric smiled, " Lets say there's a lot of things you don't know about me."

Alicia moved a bit farther away from him, " Okay, that was a bit creepy."

Alaric laughed, " alright, my last question, has your dad, or your uncle, ever mentioned a vampire named Isabel?"

Alicia shook her head, " no. I haven't. But if this has something to do with why you and my dad don't like each other, I don't want to get involved."

" I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to involve you, sorry if you thought I was."

Alicia nodded and sighed, " okay."

They sat there in an awkward silence for a while. Alicia was secretly wondering why her family had to leave, even in the attempt to keep her from worrying, she _was_ worrying.

" Shouldn't you be going to bed, it's almost midnight." Alaric said, braking Alicia's train of thought.

Alicia smiled, " No, I really don't think I should."

" Okay, I guess I can test you on your history."

Alicia stood, " Oh, well, would you look at the time, I guess I should be getting to bed, goodnight Alaric."

He laughed, " goodnight Alicia, be up early for school tomorrow."

Alicia sighed and gave him a wave.

_Why did they have to send _him_ to watch me?_


	23. Chapter 23

The joys of falling asleep. Alicia had heard Alaric leave for his home a couple of hours ago, of course she's not fallen asleep yet, she sighs and rolls onto her side and closes her eyes again.

_Just go to bed, Alicia, everything is fine. Everything is fine._

Alicia growls and opens her eyes. She doesn't want to admit it, but she's _lonely_. The house is too quiet. The two days she had spent as a vampire she had gotten used to hearing the breathing of the sleeping bodies in the rooms beside her.

Now the house is dead.

Not a sound except her even breathing.

_Alicia, you have to get to sleep, your waking up early to get to school tomorrow._

_Ah, crap, at this rate I'll never get to sleep._

Alicia sat up, and pulled the blankets up to her chest and looked out the window.

Alicia smirked, _I never really valued the saying, ' you don't know what you've got, till' it's gone', until now..._

Alicia lay back down and rolled over on her side.

Alicia growled bitterly, " goodnight Stefan and Elena. Goodnight Dad."

She closed her eyes and slowly sleep had found her.

* * *

" Alaric," Alicia groaned, " it's too early. School doesn't start until eight and it's six."

Alaric smiled, " I'm a teacher, and I have some stuff to sort out."

Alicia crossed her arms, " And I have to deal with this all week."

" Well, if it'll make it any easier, we have a new student coming in today."

Alicia tilted her head, " huh."

Alaric nodded, smiling, " what class do you have first?"

Alicia paused, " History. With you! Oh, _joy!_"

" That's the spirit!"

Alicia shot him a dark glare from the back seat.

* * *

Alicia watched the students fill the classroom when she noticed the ' new kid.' He looked around the classroom. Alicia realized that the only free seat was the one beside her.

Great.

The boy found his seat and gave Alicia a weird look as he sat down.

He smiled and extended his hand, " I'm Ike."

Alicia reached out and shook Ike's hand, " Alicia. Are you new to Mystic Falls?"

Ike nodded, " Me and my mother moved here last weekend."

Alicia nodded, " oh, cool."

Ike smiled, " you don't sound to thrilled."

Alicia looked around the classroom, " I just don't want to be here, that's all."

" You don't like school?"

" Don't you?"

Ike shook his head, " I love school!"

Alicia chuckled, " wow, your weird."

Ike shrugged, " I am what I am."

Alicia smirked, so he is.

" I'm new here. What class do we have next?"

Alicia tilted her head, " Math. I think."

" Oh, you mean calculus?"

" yeah, Math."

Ike turned his head to the front. Alicia turned her attention to Alaric.

She didn't know what to think about this kid.

* * *

Alicia was walking down the sidewalk that lead back to the boarding house. Ike's house, sadly, was in the same direction her's was.

So Alicia and Ike were walking together, Ike was talking non-stop. Alicia was tuning him out.

Alaric had said that he had to stay late at the school and would stop by later.

" Stop!" Ike called suddenly, wide eyed.

Alicia stopped walking, " what?"

" Your going to step on it." Ike rushed over and bent down, pulling out a dandelion that was growing out of a crack in the sidewalk. He plucked it out and sighed.

Alicia shook her head, " just when I thought you couldn't be any weirder..."

Ike looked at her, " you were going to step on it."

Alicia smirked, " so."

" This is a flower. Flowers shouldn't be stepped on."

Alicia laughed, " Okay, just letting you know, Dandelion's aren't flowers, they're weeds."

Ike smiled, " So. It's the sunflowers lesser cousin."

Alicia rolled her eyes, " whatever." She started to walk again.

" Wait." Ike said, walking up beside her. He turned her face towards his and slipped the dandelion behind her ear.

" There, you look pretty."

" Ike." Alicia said, " your a freak."

" Thank you. At least it's one step higher than weird."

Alicia rolled her eyes, " I got to turn here, so, I'll see you tomorrow."

Ike smiled and waved, " okay, bye."

* * *

Alicia walked into her room and checked her phone. The screen said that she had one new message.

She clicked on it.

**Alicia, we're done and are heading back. We'll be back tomorrow night.- Damon**

Alicia clicked on reply.

**Great, I spent one day with Alaric and he's already driving me crazy. I thought you were staying for a week? - Alicia**

Her phone buzzed.

**We finished early.- Damon**

**Finished what?- Alicia**

**Nothing you need to worry about. ;)- Damon**

Alicia sighed, She heard the door open downstairs.

" Alicia!" Alaric called, " you home?"

" Yes." Alicia walked out of her room and headed downstairs." I'm guessing you got the news."

Alaric nodded, " Stefan called me." Alaric smiled, " are you going to miss me?"

Alicia smirked, " nope. Your annoying....well, not as annoying as that Ike kid, but your close."

" He really seems to like you."

" He's a chatterbox."

" Well, at least you wont have to worry about him having nothing to say."

Alicia rolled her eyes.

* * *

Later that evening Alicia was sitting on the couch watching the news with Alaric.

" Alaric?" Alicia asked.

" Hm?"

" How are my grades?"

Alaric turned to her, eyebrow raised, " well, considering you haven't been to school for two or more weeks. Not very good."

Alicia nodded, thoughtful. " Do you even like me? I mean you hate my father, what's stopping you from hating me?"

Alaric smiled, " because your not your father. And why the sudden questions?"

" Because I meant to ask you them through out the week."

Alaric nodded, " Well, you maybe not the best student in my class, and your father is the biggest son of a-"

" I get the idea."

" But you are different and I like you."

Alicia smiled, " thanks Alaric."

" If you need to talk about anything, don't be afraid to talk to me."

Alicia yawned, " okay, I will. So, am I getting up at six again tomorrow?"

Alaric paused, " how about six-thirty?"

Alicia growled, " still to damn early."

" Then go to bed."

Alicia stood, " I was just going to do that."

" Okay, goodnight, Alicia."

" Night', Alaric."


	24. Chapter 24

Ike walked down the sidewalk with Alicia after school. He looked up to the sky, a small smile planted on his face.

" It looks like it's gonna' rain."

Alicia looked up, " huh, so it is."

" It could be snow." Ike looked thoughtfully at the clouds.

Alicia raised an eyebrow, " In June?"

Ike shrugged, " it could be a possibility."

Alicia shook her head smiling," Ike, you are a strange one."

" You pretty weird, too, Alicia." Ike said, chuckling.

" Really, how so?"

Ike tilted his head, " your weird because you hate school,your mysterious, well that's what I would call weird."

Alicia smiled, " so what your saying is that I'm weird in your eyes?"

" yeah." Ike pursed his lips, " so, do you want to hang out?"

Alicia looked at the sky again, " where would we go?"

" I know just the place."

Alicia sighed, " alright, but I hope it's indoors. I think I felt a rain drop."

Ike smiled, " Okay, follow me."

* * *

" Ike, what are you doing?" Alicia asked as she watched him climb higher into the tree.

Ike stabilized himself on the branch, " climbing a tree, come on."

" I don't climb trees."

" Do you know how?" Ike said swinging his legs over the branch and sat down.

" I know how, I just don't climb them anymore." _Not after the last time..._

Ike smiled, he sat dangling his feet over the branch. Alicia crossed her arms, they sat in a field, rain lightly falling from the sky.

" Did you want to do something else?" Ike asked, he shook the droplets of rain out of his hair.

" Uh, well, what did you have in mind?"

Ike jumped down from the tree, hissing as he landed on the ground, " Ouch. I wont be doing that again."

Alicia laughed, " Maybe you should jump off the top."

Ike smirked, " are you trying to kill me?"

" No, no," Alicia held her arms out, " I'll catch you."

Ike smiled, " Okay! You better though-"

" Ike-"

" Cuz' it would hurt if you didn't catch me-"

" Ike!"

" What?"

" I'm kidding."

Ike blinked, " Oh," He crossed his arms, " ruin my fun."

Alicia rolled her eyes, " Did you really think I would catch you?"

" Well, I'm pretty light, it wouldn't hurt for you."

" And it would for you?"

Ike smiled, " yes, because I was pretty sure you would miss me and I would hit the ground."

" Ike, I'm not going to catch you if you jumped off the tree."

Ike pouted, then smiled, " then you should climb to the top and jump. I'll catch you."

" No way in _hell_ am I jumping off the tree."

" Okay, _fine_." Ike looked at the sky, the rain was falling at a steady pace, luckily both of them were under the tree and weren't getting soaked.

" I got an idea!" Ike said, running off into the middle of the field and bent down picking up something.

Alicia watched him, _is this kid even sane?_

Ike turned around with a ball of mud in his hands, a devilish smile on his face.

" Oh no." Alicia muttered, " you wouldn't _dare_."

Ike was walking towards her, the liquid-y mud running down his arms.

" Ike, seriously, just put the mud down before anybody gets hurt."

Ike let out a battle cry and threw the mud at her, covering her clothes and part of her face. Alicia wiped the mud off her face and growled, " okay, now your asking for it." Alicia scooped some mud off her shirt and rammed it in his face.

* * *

After a while Alicia and Ike stood in the field, both covered in mud.

Alicia sighed, " okay, I give, no more mud."

Ike smiled, wiping some off his shoulders.

" What time is it anyways?"

Ike looked at his watch, " Nine-thirty."

" Oh, _crap_!"

" What?"

" I got to get home, I'm blaming this on you!" Alicia said, pointing at herself, before running off waiting until she was out of sight to pick up her pace. She raced through the forest, she reached the boarding house in a matter of seconds.

* * *

" I thought you were watching her, _Alaric_." Damon said, very pissed off at the man in front of him.

" I was," Alaric retorted, " she's probably with that Ike kid."

" Who the hell is Ike?"

They all heard the door open, Alicia walked in and gave them all a guilty look. Mud was dripping off her pants and onto the floor.

" Uh," Alicia raised her hand, " Hey Dad, Alaric."

" Where have _you_ been?" Both Damon and Alaric asked the the same time. They gave each other dirty looks.

" I was with Ike." Alicia said, looking at herself.

" What's with the mud?" Damon asked.

Alicia blushed, " Mud war."

Damon raised an eyebrow, then turned to Alaric.

" She's home, so you can go now."

Alaric gave him a cold glare but said nothing. He pushed past Alicia.

Alicia turned, " Thanks for watching me, Alaric."

Alaric slammed the door.

Alicia turned back to her father, " You could have been nicer to him."

" Whatever. So, who is this Ike kid?"

" A friend."

" Really, one that likes to cover you in mud?"

" He's a little weird, but it was just a mud war."

" Just a mud war? Are you sure it wasn't something else?"

" Like what?" Alicia asked slowly.

Damon smirked.

Alicia made a gagging motion, " you have a _sick_ mind!" Alicia turned around, " I'm going to take a shower."

" Yeah, your tracking mud everywhere."

" Shut up!"

* * *

After Alicia's shower, she approached her dad.

" Okay, now I want an answer. None of that ' nothing you need to worry about' crap."

Damon leaned against the counter in the kitchen, " You _really_ want to know?"

" Yes."

" We went out to kill a vampire. We want to keep on the down low for a while and kill them before they get to Mystic Falls."

Alicia nodded then scuffed, " you could have told me _that_. I wouldn't have worried about you."

Damon shrugged, " Stefan's idea, not mine."

Alicia sighed, " I'll have a chat with him." Alicia smiled, " so, did you miss me?"

Damon smirked but said nothing.

Alicia crossed her arms, " Fine, _I_ didn't miss you either."

Damon patted her head and left the kitchen.

Alicia shook her head, " jerk."

" I heard that."


	25. Chapter 25

Thunder storms.

Alicia hated them with a passion.

She sat at the edge of her bed, watching the sky outside of her window. Lightning shot across the sky and a loud crash of thunder followed almost immediately. Alicia flinched, then tucked her legs into her chest and continued to watch the sky. She felt her eye lids droop, she felt them close. Her eyes shot open at another clap of thunder. She sighed, she could take dangerous vampires and other things, but a storm was something she couldn't?

Alicia shook her head at her childish fear. She heard somebody walk down the hallway, she turned her head looking at her closed door. She didn't want to be bothered, not when she's like this...

Damon stuck his head in. Alicia turned her head back to the window again.

" Your still up?"

Alicia nodded.

" Is something wrong?"

" No," Alicia said quietly, " you can go back to bed."

Damon wasn't buying it. He knew there was something wrong. He closed the door behind him, Alicia looked at him. Then turned her attention back to the window.

" Everything is fine. Really."

Damon smirked, " come on Alicia, you can't lie to me."

Alicia hugged her legs closer to her chest and placed her chin on her knees, " It's nothing, just something stupid."

Damon walked over and sat down on the bed beside her. A flash of lightning lit the room as Alicia clenched her eyes shut.

Damon smiled, " is it the storm?"

Alicia opened her mouth " no-" -A loud clap of thunder- " _yes_."

Damon opened one of his arms, " come."

Alicia shook her head, " no, it makes me feel childish."

" It's not childish."

" Yes." Alicia hid her face in the flesh of her legs, " It is."

Damon rolled his eyes, " well, if it makes you feel any better, your mother was scared of lightning."

Alicia turned her head so she could look at him, " I want to be fearless. A vampire shouldn't be scared of anything."

" Who told you that?"

" Nobody did."

Damon sighed, " Alicia, everybody has fears of some kind."

" You don't."

" Yes," Damon said, hating to have to admit it, " I do."

Alicia looked at him with tired eyes.

Damon smiled, " but you need to get some sleep."

Alicia looked out the window, " I'm not ready to sleep yet."

Damon scooted himself closer to her and put his arm around her. Alicia sighed and leaned against his shoulder. They didn't say anything for a while, they just listened to the rain on the roof and the occasional clap of thunder.

" Dad?" Alicia asked quietly.

" Hm?"

" Do you remember that one time you sang to me?"

Damon paused, " yes."

" Do you remember that lullaby? It was sorta dark and almost angry."

Damon tilted his head, " Mordred's lullaby?"

Alicia nodded.

" Yes, I do."

" Can you sing it again?"

Damon smiled a small smile, " why would you want that one?"

" Because I like it."

Damon sighed, Alicia pouted, she guessed he wasn't going to sing it.

" _Hush child. The darkness will rise from the deep, and carry you down to sleep_." Damon started to sing softly,

" _Child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and carry you down to sleep._

_Guileless son,_

_I'll shape your belief, and you'll always know that your father's a thief. And you won't understand the cause of your grief, but you'll always follow the voices beneath._"

" Alicia?"

No response.

Damon smirked, the first time he had sang that to her she had only made it past the first verse. He picked her up and tucked her in.

" This was a one time thing," He said to the sleeping girl, " don't expect me to sing every time you ask."

He patted her head before leaving. He closed the door softly, secretly hoping for more thunder storms.

* * *

Alicia shook her head, laughing slightly. " Ike, dances are not my thing."

" Why not? You don't even have to dance. You could sit and sing along to the music." Ike said.

Alicia smirked, " What's the point in going to a dance and not dancing? If they wanted people to come to sing along to the songs, they would call it a sing-along."

Ike rolled his eyes, " come on, Alicia, just go. You might have fun."

Alicia growled, " Not likely. Don't you need a ticket to get in?"

Ike smiled, " I got that covered. I already bought you one."

Alicia glared at him, " well, I guess I have not choice but to go. It would've been nice if you asked me first."

Ike looked awkward, " surprise?"

Alicia sighed, " what time does it start?"

" eight. I think."

" Fine, I'll go."

" Great, I'll pick you up at seven!"

Alicia smiled, " you don't have to do that. I can walk there myself."

" No. I insist." Ike smiled, " I'll see you at seven."

Alicia sighed, this should blow over well...

* * *

Alicia threw on some decent looking clothing, and walked down to the living room. Damon watched her with an eyebrow raised.

" Going somewhere?"

Alicia nodded, " to a school dance."

Damon smirked, " by yourself?"

Alicia sighed, " Ike is taking me."

" Oh, will I be meeting this Ike?"

Alicia rolled her eyes, " yeah, he's coming over at seven." Alicia could hear someone outside.

" Must be him now."

Alicia turn as she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door, Ike smiled at her.

" Hey Alicia." He looked past her, Alicia turned and pointed at Damon.

" _He_, is my father."

" Damon Salvatore." Damon added, looking Ike over.

Ike smiled at him, " Ike. Nice to meet you."

" Alicia." Damon said, grabbing her arm, " can I talk to you?"

" Uh, sure, hold on a minute Ike." Alicia followed Damon into the living area.

" I don't like him." Damon stated, " there is something off about him."

Alicia made an annoyed face, " he barely said anything. How could you possibly know that?"

" I can feel it. He could be a dick."

" Ike. A dick? Hardly, Ike is harmless."

" Don't they all start off that way?" Damon narrowed his eyes, " I might have a talk with him."

" Dad, please, I can handle Ike." Alicia rolled her eyes, " your making a big deal out of this."

" Am I? Well, if something happens don't come crying to me."

Alicia narrowed her eyes, " I'm going now, somebody needs to pull that stick out of your ass."

With that Alicia turned and left the house.


	26. Chapter 26

Alicia leaned against the wall, the loud music blaring in the background. Ike was swaying slightly to the beat, he at least looked happy.

" Alicia!" He yelled over the music, " you need to liven up!"

Alicia smiled at him, " I'm about as lively as I can get right now!" _Literally_.

Ike smiled, " come on! Dance!"

Alicia deadpanned.

Ike rolled his eyes, " the dance is almost over and you haven't really done anything yet! Just this one song!"

Alicia smiled and shook her head, " never wanted to be here! Remember?"

Ike smiled, " come _on_."

Alicia shook her head again. Ike shrugged, and continued to dance.

Alicia was wondering if she should just get up and leave. But Ike bought this ticket for her and well, it would be rude.

She fingered her cell, then got an idea.

" Ike!"

He looked at Alicia, " Yeah!"

" I'm gonna' go out for a second, my cell is buzzing!"

Ike nodded, and went back to what he was doing.

Alicia headed out the gym doors and pulled out her cell. She scanned her contacts and clicked on Damon's cell.

It rang twice.

" Hello, Alicia, how is your evening going?" Damon's voice said, Alicia had to fight back the urge growl at him.

" Not very well, I'm bored."

" So? Go do something."

" Not much to do here. Ike is annoying me."

Damon chuckled, " So why call me?"

" Can you come pick me up?"

" Sorry, I'm busy."

" Doing what?"

" Removing this stick that has somehow lodged itself up my ass."

" Oh my god. Damon, please?"

" Give me a reason."

" Cuz' I'm bored."

" No. Not good enough." Alicia pulled the phone away from her mouth and bit her knuckles in frustration. It was time for some sweet talk.

" Please, Daddy, can you pick me up? Pretty, pretty, please?"

Alicia could hear the smirk in his voice, " I don't know..."

" Please? You'll be the best Dad ever. And I'll love you forever and ever and ever and-"

" Nope. Sorry kiddo, your going to have to stick it out."

" What? Why?"

Damon sounded sightly annoyed, " Your very annoying tonight."

" That's not a good enough reason." Alicia said, mimicking him.

" Yes. It is good enough. Have fun!"

" Wait. Why are you doing this?"

" Because you've pissed me off. We might need to talk went you get home about your attitude towards me. " Alicia was about to reply but she heard the buzzing that indicated that he hung up.

Alicia said some colorful curse words and walked back into the gym. She felt that this would be a long night.

* * *

Ike opened the door, " see you even danced."

" That's because you pulled me around by the waist and I couldn't go anywhere." Alicia said with a smirk.

Ike smiled, " I would call that dancing."

Alicia rolled her eyes. They started down the dark pathway back to their homes. Alicia wasn't really to thrilled to be heading home. She had a feeling something is going to go down. Ike looked at her angry expression,

" Something bothering you?"

Alicia sighed, " Parents."

Ike nodded, " I understand my mother can be quite the pain sometimes."

Alicia nodded, " Yeah, well, I'm going home to hopefully go to bed without my dad knowing." Alicia smiled, " Maybe I'll go around back and go through my window..."

Ike chuckled, " good luck with that." He paused, " uh, so, is your father always like that?"

Alicia looked at him with a forced smile, " he's just being overbearing, don't worry Ike."

Ike nodded, " I wasn't worrying. Just wondering."

Alicia smiled, " well I got to go now, I'll see you tomorrow."

Ike waved, " alright."

Alicia turned her back on him and headed down the dark path until she saw the lights of the boarding house.

* * *

" Dad?" Alicia called as she walked down the front hall. She was hoping to get to bed early.

" Alicia." Damon greeted, he smirked, " how was the dance?"

Alicia shot daggers at him.

" Did you want to talk to me or what? If not, then I'm going to bed."

" Yeah. Have a seat." Damon said with a uncharacteristic business tone. Alicia sighed, and sat down on the couch.

" Is there a problem?" Alicia asked.

" Yes. You've become quite the bitch lately." Damon said.

Alicia had to fight down a laugh. She covered it up with a cough. " uh, and this is a problem, why?"

" It's annoying me, and on more than one occasion it's really pissed me off." Alicia could feel her rage building. She gritted her teeth.

" Maybe someone needs to piss you off. You know, to knock you off your pedestal." Alicia growled.

Damon narrowed his eyes, " I'm your father. I will get respect from you."

" You really pissed me off too, your so damn protective." Alicia said, " It's like I can't have friends because they run the risk of being a vampire!"

" Well, if you weren't so accident prone, than we wouldn't have that problem now would we?" Damon said, standing.

Alicia stood as well, she wanted to size him up. Even if he was a good foot taller than her.

" So what are you going to do if I don't respect you? You gonna' hit me? No that's not your way. I guess you would bite me. Violence solves everything right?"

Damon wanted to punch something, " You want to fight me?" He smirked, " it wouldn't take much for me to throw you across the room."

Alicia smiled and nodded, " yeah, okay. I'm done here, I don't feel like being thrown across a room." Alicia turned to go upstairs.

" You get back here, I wasn't done talking to you."

" Well, I'm done. Go cry to Stefan." Alicia said and headed to her room. Alicia slammed her bedroom door, her eyes and nose were burning.

_Fuck him._ Alicia thought bitterly, fighting back tears. She turned off her light and climbed into her bed, hoping sleep would come quickly. Secretly regretting this whole thing.

Damon shook his head, he regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth. He felt a smirk work its way across his features.

_Teenagers. I'm doing a great job handling one._


	27. Chapter 27

A soft barking.

Alicia knew what this was, it was _this_ dream again. Her dream self sat at the bottom of a tree as the barking grew louder as it got closer. She grabbed at the rock that suddenly was in her hand. The barking was right at the edge of the darkness. Slowly, things started to form out of the shadows.

Dogs.

They ran at her, their skin rotted away reviling their skulls. A red glow shined out of the empty eye sockets. She stood, facing the dogs that stopped a few feet in front of her. Growling and snarling, most of them stood, moving back and forth, antsy.

_What the hell are these things?_

The skeleton-like dogs stared at her with anxious stares. Alicia raised her hand and attempted to pinch herself awake.

The dogs stood, their bones mixed with matted fur and rotted skin.

_Wake up Alicia! Come on. _

The dogs started towards her, evil red eyes locked on her. Alicia took in the features of the dogs.

The matted fur.

Rotted skin.

Glowing red eyes.

Alicia's dream self opened her mouth an whispered, " Hell hounds."

The hell hounds lunged forwards, jaws snapping. Alicia clutched the rock, her only weapon. She threw it at one of them, the rock bounced off the hound's head. They were getting so close.

_Wake up!_

One of the dogs jumped and lunged at her face.

* * *

Alicia's eyes shot open, her skin covered in a cold sweat. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.

" Stupid nightmare." _What are hell hounds anyways?_

Alicia sighed, quite the way to boost her fear of dogs...she looked at her hands and noticed blood trickling down her palm. She remembered that she was holding a rock. She stood and opened her bedroom door and headed to the bathroom, she leaned against the counter. Cloth in hand, she started to clean the blood off her hand. After it was all clear she looked at the little slits on her palm where her finger nails had dug into the skin. She frowned, she kept having that dream every few weeks or so. Alicia sighed, she need to get back to bed. She dragged herself out of the bathroom and into her bedroom closing the door behind her with a soft click.

* * *

Alicia walked downstairs the following morning, she was still spooked from her dream.

_This is dumb, Alicia, the dream didn't mean anything. It was just a nightmare provoked by my fear of dogs._

She walked into the living room and sat in a chair. Alicia closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair, listening for movement upstairs.

After a while she heard someone walk down the stairs, Alicia opened her eyes to see her father walk to the kitchen. Nether said a word to each other.

A while later, Alicia was still sitting in the chair, textbook in lap. Stefan looked between Damon and Alicia, they still hadn't talked to each other, Stefan decided to brake the silence.

" Uh, okay, what happened? Nobody's talked since last night." He said, Alicia turned a page in the textbook.

" I don't know. Ask him." Alicia said, flicking her head towards Damon. " I need to study for this history test."

" Because school work is such a big concern now." Damon mumbled, Alicia smiled.

" Is something wrong with that?" Alicia asked, looking up from the text. Stefan looked awkward.

Damon smirked, " No, study all you want, I don't care."

Alicia smiled, " Good." She returned back to her studying.

Stefan sighed, " can someone fill me in, please? What's with the tension?"

" Alicia said some things, I said some things, you know how that would play out, Stefan. Put the pieces together." Damon said.

" Yes I'm, apparently, being a bitch lately." Alicia added.

Stefan cleared his throat, " Couldn't you two just kiss and make up already?" Stefan turned to his brother, " your her father, you should be the mature one."

Damon shook his head, " I'm the one who always apologizes, It's your turn to say sorry Alicia."

Alicia gave him a blank look, " not yet. Still recovering from being threatened to be thrown across a room."

Stefan raised his eyebrow, " you threatened to throw her across a room?"

Damon rolled his eyes, " It slipped out."

Alicia turned another page of the text, snickering, " It slipped out. _Right_."

Alicia closed her textbook, and sighed. " I am a bitch, aren't I?"

Stefan shook his head, his voice sympathetic, " No."

" Yes." Damon said, " no need to sugar coat everything Stefan."

Alicia frowned, " Fine. I'm sorry for being a bitch."

" Apology excepted." Damon said.

Alicia stood, tucking the textbook under her arm. " Saltzman would kill me if I failed another test, but I need to go back to bed."

" Why didn't you get enough sleep?"

Alicia shrugged, " A nightmare, really." She turned to head upstairs, " nothing to be worried about."

Alicia turned and walked back upstairs to get some more sleep.

* * *

Alicia yawned and sat up, she looked at her alarm clock, it wasn't even four yet. She pulled the covers off and headed down the stairs, Damon was walking around, dialing someone on his cell and growling when there was not answer.

" What's wrong?" Alicia asked.

Damon looked at his cell, " I've been trying Stefan's cell all day and only getting voice mail."

Alicia gave him a confused look, " huh."

" I'm going to see if he's at Elena's, you want to come?"

" Uh, sure. Do you know if anything's happened to him?"

Damon shook his head, " come on, lets just hope he's at Elena's."


	28. Chapter 28

Alicia looked out the window as Damon pulled up Elena's driveway.

" Stay here." Damon said, getting out of the car and walking up to Elena's front door.

" _Stay here. Don't do that._" Alicia mumbled bitterly to herself. She drummed her fingers on the seat. " Why even bring me along?"

Alicia looked out the window, then with a angry huff, she opened the door and stepped outside. She closed the door slowly, hoping that nobody would hear it close. She walked onto the front lawn, looking around.

Suddenly an arm reached out and clamped around her mouth, she let out a startled whimper.

" Don't make a sound. You give me away, I'll make it very painful for you." Ike's voice whispered, ice cold. Alicia looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She narrowed her eyes in anger, red veins spreading across her eyes.

" I've ingested vervain, try biting me." He said, pulling out a needle looking thing. " Just making you more cooperative..." He stuck the needle in her side, pushing the liquid inside. Alicia felt her whole body grow weak, her legs giving out and she slumped in his headlock.

Alicia heard Ike mutter darkly before everything went black, " you should have stayed in the car."

* * *

" There's a new presence in Mystic Falls." Stefan stated, looking between Elena, Damon, and Alaric.

" Is it a vampire?" Damon asked as Stefan shook his head.

" I don't think so." Stefan said.

" What could it be then?" Alaric asked.

Stefan looked thoughtful, " I can't really tell, but I know it's not vampire."

Everyone was silent, then Stefan looked concerned, " Is Alicia still at the boarding house?"

Damon shook his head, " No, she's in the car outside."

Stefan nodded, " I guess she's safe enough."

Alaric looked disgusted, " She's not any safer than she would at the boarding house." He pushed past Stefan and headed towards the door.

Stefan watched him, " where are you going?"

" To get her in here, at least we can keep an eye on her." Alaric opened the door and headed towards Damon's car, then stopped, a look of confusion crossed his face. He turned and ran back inside.

" She's not in the car!" Alaric called as he jogged into the house.

" What?" Damon pushed past him and groaned, " Why can't she listen? Just this once?!"

* * *

Ike placed Alicia down on the floor in his basement, he smiled in amusement, Alicia was out cold. His mother climbed down the stairs, her eyes landed on the unconscious vampire.

" Good, this should be fun." She placed a hand on her son's shoulder, he smiled up at her.

" Get some more vervain, we need to keep her weak so she won't be able to attack us. And don't let anyone in the house." She said, Ike nodded then left to get some more vervain.

Ike's mother knelt down beside Alicia, tilting her head so she could look at her.

" You are going to be my source of entertainment until we have use for you." She tsked, " you do look like him."

She released her chin, stood and went up to follow her son.

* * *

Stefan stared at the car, he shook his head, " Why did you keep her in the car anyways?" He glared at his brother, " couldn't you tell that there was something in town?"

" I did. But I thought it was another vampire. What do you want me to do,Stefan? Keep her on a leash?"

" Guys," Alaric cut in, " let's get on the current situation, fighting won't help us find her."

" Mr. Saltzman has a point," Elena said, " we need to find her."

Stefan gritted his teeth, " fine, do we know where she went?"

" She couldn't have gone too far from here." Alaric said, he crossed his arms.

Elena nodded, " where do you suggest we look?"

* * *

Alicia hissed as she opened her eyes, he throat was burning and she felt like every limb was twice it's normal weight.

Her eyes landed on Ike who was sitting across the room, he smiled.

" Good morning."

" What the hell...did you inject me with?" Alicia spat out.

" Vervain. It'll keep you weak enough so you are defenseless." A new voice spoke, Alicia turned her head, a woman stared down at her, " So don't try anything."

Alicia coughed, " your not human. What are you?"

" Witches." Ike said, " powerful ones. Well, at least my mother is."

Ike's mother smirked, " well, I'm a sorceress, to be correct."

Alicia growled at her, " What do you want with me?"

" Well, you see, your mother, Sarah, was my best friend. But your father killed her, quite a shame actually, I never did approve of him. But he took my best friend and, well, I want him to feel what it's like to lose someone precious. What better way to do that then to kill his daughter?" The sorceress clapped her hands together, very happy with the turn of events.

" Yes, it is a great plan, mother." Ike said, smiling fondly at his mother.

" Thank you, my darling son."

Alicia sighed, placing her head on the floor. " Because my father was protecting me, I get to suffer."

" Don't be so sad, uh, I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

" Alicia."

The sorceress smiled, " Charlotte."

Alicia looked at her, smirking, " Really, you should let me go. Unless you want to see what the wrath of a vampire _really_ is."

Ike chuckled, " I think she just threatened you."

Charlotte laughed, " give her some more vervain, we'll see if she wants to threaten me again later."

Ike stood, the needle in hand, and walked over to her.

" Don't kill her yet, Ike, only half the needle." Charlotte walked upstairs.

Ike stuck the needle into the vampire's neck, emptying exactly half.

Alicia hissed in pain, " I hope you burn in hell."

She fell into a painful sleep.

* * *

Damon sat in his car, thinking about where Alicia could be, or who could have token her. They were running out of idea's.

" It's three in the morning. Maybe we should sleep and search in the morning." Stefan said, looking at his brother out of the corner of his eye.

Elena and Alaric nodded in agreement. Damon looked thoughtfully out the window, then sat up abruptly.

" Ike!" Damon looked at Stefan, " I bet he took her."

Alaric shook his head, " he doesn't seem like the person who would do that, but it's worth a shot."

" Do you know where he lives?" Elena asked.

Damon shook his head, " no, but I have an idea."

* * *

Alicia opened her eyes again, feeling extremely light headed. Charlotte walked down the stairs.

" I guess your father's smarter than I thought." She knelt down, grabbed Alicia's chin and tilted it so she looked into her eyes.

Charlotte said some words in a language that Alicia couldn't comprehend. She slowly felt her mind detach from reality and all she could see was the woman's eyes.

Charlotte completed the spell and watched as Alicia's eyes glaze over.

" Now, your going to do everything I say."

Alicia nodded.

" Good. Now follow me."

* * *

Damon stocked up to the house and knocked on the front door. The door opened and Alicia looked at her father with soulless eyes.

" Alicia." Damon narrowed his eyes. A woman walked up beside her, she smiled at him.

" Damon, how nice of you to drop by."

Damon looked at her, " What did you do to her?"

The woman smiled, " I just made her more cooperative. I like her this way."

Damon wanted to rip her throat out. " Who are you? What do you want with Alicia?"

The woman smiled, " I'm Charlotte, and that's all I'm going to say."

" You bitch, I'll get you for this."

Charlotte nodded, " uh huh. I think our conversation is done Mr. Salvatore. Alicia, can you be a dear and slam the door in this rude man's face."

Alicia reached for the door and slammed it in her ravenous father's face.


	29. Chapter 29

Alicia opened her eyes, her eye lids feeling like ten pound weights. She sat up and looked around the room, sunlight was shining through the window and onto the floor. Alicia reached her hand out and stuck it in the sunlight. She hissed as her skin burned, yanking her hand back she looked around for her ring.

" Where-" Her voice cracked, her throat burning as the need for blood was strong.

" Looking for this?" Ike's voice called out from the corner of the room.

Alicia growled at him, her veins streaked across her face so fast it actually _hurt_. She bared her fangs.

" Fuck- I'll make you pay for this." She said, wanting to race across the room and pull his head back and bite down on the soft flesh of his neck, let the blood flow through her mouth, giving her power. She needed to get out of here, really needed too.

Ike chuckled, " ooh, scary, defiantly have the vampire look down pat."

Alicia lifted her hand, " come here, Ike, I want to tell you something."

Ike laughed harshly, " Okay, one, I'm not falling for that, and two, I have ingested vervain, there's no way."

Alicia looked at him, " how long ago?"

" couple of months ago."

Alicia hid her face on the floor, faking a helpless sound as she smirked. Then looked at him.

" Really, Ike, I have to tell you something, it's about your mother."

Ike stood, hesitating, " just spit it out."

Alicia shook her head, " my voice is too weak, you'll have to come here."

Ike looked hesitant, then walked over to her.

" Ike." Alicia whispered, " come closer."

He bent down to her level. All Alicia could see was the blue vein in his neck.

" Ike," He got closer, " you and your mother are going to..."

" To what?"

Alicia growled, " Die." She clamped her hand around his mouth and bit into his neck. Ike screams muffled by Alicia's hand.

* * *

Damon paced around downstairs, thinking.

Planning.

_We could send Alaric in and- no that wont work._

Damon growled in frustration, he was worried about what they were doing to her. The way she answered the door, she was under some sort of compulsion, obviously, but what he really needed to know was where is she in the house.

" Damon." Stefan stood watching him, Damon didn't know how long he was there for, but really he didn't care. He had one thought.

_Find Alicia._

_Find her._

_Save her._

" Damon." Stefan called again, more harshly this time.

" What?" Damon asked, matching the harshness in Stefan's voice.

" You need to calm down. We'll get her back." Stefan stared at him.

Damon looked at him, " Why are you even helping? It's putting Elena in danger, isn't it?"

Stefan looked behind him, then looked back at his brother, " Because I love her as much as you do. We all do."

Damon nodded, " Then why are we still standing here?"

* * *

Charlotte walked down the stairs, her eyes landing on her unconscious son.

She gasped, " Ike!" She ran to his side, looking at the wound in his neck. She let out a cry of fury, _the little _bitch_ killed him! _

Alicia hid herself behind some boxes, it was a clear shot up the stairs and out the front door. Even with her new strength, there was no way she could make it up the stairs with out the witch noticing...

_But it's worth a try, you would be out and a straight shot home._

Alicia slowly stood and raced up the stairs, Charlotte's head snapped up as she got to the top of the stairs.

Alicia slammed into the closed front door and twisted the handle, she swung the door open as she heard Charlotte stomping up the stairs. Alicia raced out reaching the middle of the street until something hit her hard, she rolled over something and landed on the ground on the other side. She heard tires squealing.

* * *

" Holy shit!" Alaric called, twisting around to look at what they had hit. He paled, " everyone get out of the car quick."

Elena turned to look at what he was looking at, " Damon! You hit Alicia!"

Damon was out of the car before any of them could blink.

Alicia popped her arm back in place and blinked, waiting for her breath to catch. She needed to get up before the witch got to her.

Someone was talking to her, she turned her head towards the person. She really didn't recognize him, she took in his blue eyes, black hair, leather jacket.

Realization hit her like tonne of bricks.

" Dad!" She wrapped her arms around him.

" Yes, yes, I missed you too, but we need to get out of here."

Alicia nodded, standing with the support of Damon, he helped her into the car. Alicia watched as Charlotte was on her front lawn, glaring at the car. Alicia watched her, mouth open slightly.

_Should we really have left her alive?_

As the car took off down the street, Alicia sighed, then looked at Damon.

" D-did you hit me with your car?"

Everyone chuckled, Alicia took it as a yes.

* * *

Alicia downed two cups of blood, very happy that the burning was going away. Damon sat beside her, watching with growing anger.

He was going to kill Charlotte _slowly_.

Alicia leaned back against the couch. Her expression went from happy to scared.

She lifted her hands to her mouth, " Oh god...what happened?"

" You left the car when I told you specifically _not too_, and you got kidnapped by that Ike kid- _which_ I warned you about- then you some how escaped and we found you."

Alicia stared at him, " You left out the parts that I killed Ike, out ran Charlotte, then you hit me with your car."

Damon smirked, " the last one was _completely_ unintentional. And you seem just fine, so just consider it the _grand escape plan_."

" But you kept the witch alive." Alicia's eyes filled with fear, " she'll kill me!"

" Not on my watch." Damon stated. " And about that Ike kid, would it be inappropriate if I said ' I told you so'?

Alicia looked at him, she shook her head, smiling. She leaned against his shoulder, " I love you."

Damon looked down at her, he bent down and spoke just loud enough for her to hear, " I love you too, sweetheart."


	30. Chapter 30

Alicia sat in a chair her legs pulled up to her chest, watching Alaric watching her.

" Why are you here again?" She asked.

Alaric shrugged, " to keep an eye on you."

Alicia smiled, " You really don't have to, I have a dad that can do that, and an uncle, and aunt."

Alaric chuckled, " yes, but they're all doing something."

Alicia tilted her head, " So someone has to be with me at all times now?"

" Pretty much."

Alicia sighed. Then smiled, " I've never been so loved."

Alaric raised an eyebrow, " I thought you were going to complain about that."

Alicia smiled, " I really don't want to go back to that basement." She rested her chin in her knee. " I'm tired of it all, though."

Alaric nodded, " I would be too."

" I mean, nobody had never really came after me because I- myself- had done something to piss them off. They just want to get at my dad. There for I become a big red target."

Alaric stares at her, eye brows raised.

Alicia smirks, " and you didn't need to know all of that..."

Alaric shrugs, " I don't mind really."

" Well, today's mother's day, and well," Alicia looked kinda awkward, " thanks for being a mother for me today." Alicia smiled at him

Alaric watches her, then realization hits him. " Wait, are you saying I'm a woman?"

Alicia laughs, not really answering him, " I'm bored."

Alaric chuckled, " well, go do something."

" I want to go for a drive."

" To where?"

" Anywhere."

Alaric sighed, " Fine, let me get my keys."

Alicia smiled and got up and followed him out to the car.

* * *

Now, the past hour and a half was some what of a blur. For both Alicia and Alaric. One minute they were driving down the outbacks of Mystic Falls, then the red and blue lights of a cop car, and then both of them being brought in for _speeding_.

Alicia sat looking at the gray bars in the Mystic Fall's police station, and Alaric sitting beside her.

Alicia looked at him, Alaric looking at her.

Then they both burst into laughter.

" I never thought my first time in a jail cell that I would be sitting beside you!" Alicia said laughing hysterically.

" Your father is going to _kill_ me!" Alaric said, laughing with a look of bafflement on his face.

The officer tapped on the bars, " Knock it off! Now you each get one phone call, three minutes only. Starting with short stuff."

Alicia looked at Alaric.

" I think he means you." Alaric whispered.

Alicia sighed and walked up to the cell door, the officer opening it and leading her to a pay phone.

Alicia stared at it.

_Who will I call? Dad? Uncle? Only got three minutes... _

Alicia sighed, slamming the buttons on the pay phone. She could feel a knot building in her stomach.

" Hello?"

" Uh, hey Dad. Look I need some help."

There was a pause, " Okay, what do you need help with."

" I've only got three minutes, but me and Alaric went for a drive on the back roads and we didn't expect a cop to be out there and well...I need you to bail me out of jail."

Damon chuckled, " Alicia...I can't believe this but, I'll be there in an hour."

" Alright, bye."

Alicia hung up and the officer lead the way back to the cell, Alaric was gone.

_Probably making his phone call. I'm in so much shit..._

Alaric was brought back and he sat down with a sigh.

" I'm _never_ going on a drive with you again."

Alicia sighed, fiddling with the handcuffs, " well, you wont have to worry. I'm never going in a car with you when you're driving, _never again_."

There was an awkward silence.

" Alaric?" Alicia asked, turning her head.

Alaric turned to look at her.

" We should do this again sometime."

* * *

Alicia was leaning against the cold wall when someone called out to her.

" Alicia Salvatore?"

Alicia opened her eyes, she looked at the officer then her eyes landed on Damon. Alicia stood and walked to the cell door.

She could see that her father was having a hard time keeping a smirk off his face. Alicia was token out of the cell, the handcuffs removed, and was smacked upside the head.

The drive back to the boarding house was a quiet one. When Alicia opened her mouth to say something, Damon would give her a look that told her to shut her mouth.

Alicia sat in silence, one thought was repeating in her head.

_Keep. Your. Ass. Out. Of. Jail._

Only as Alicia was drifting to sleep she realized that if Alaric hadn't been driving so fast, they never would have had this whole thing happen.

Alicia was certain that she wouldn't be going to school the next day.

In fact she never looked Alaric in the eye for the next few days.


	31. Chapter 31

Alicia sat on the couch, smiling and humming along to a song she had stuck in her head. Amused to the annoyance to everybody around her.

Stefan looked like he wanted to hit something.

Her father walked in and she stopped.

_Don't annoy him today._ She thought, _not after last night._

Stefan looked at Alicia and then at Damon. _Something happened_, he thought, _are they fighting again?_

Damon walked in and sat down. Father and daughter just stared at each other.

" Well," Damon said, " explain yourself."

Alicia fidgeted, " It wasn't my fault. I wasn't driving, Alaric was the one going ten clicks above the speed limit."

" You could have told him to slow down." Damon said, Stefan was interested now. " Do you know how it makes me look?" Damon continued, " that I ran into sheriff Forbes, and had to explain that I was to bail my daughter out of jail."

" Of course it all comes down to making you look good..." Alicia muttered, " I'm sorry, it wont happen again."

" He had to bail you out of jail?" Stefan asked, " I knew you were _bad_, but not _that_ bad."

Alicia threw her arms in the air, " for the last _freaking_ time. I. Wasn't. Driving!"

" So it's all Alaric's fault now?" Damon smirked.

" I'm not saying that it is. I mean I could have told him to slow down, but we were out in the back roads. Nether me or him knew we would run into a police cruiser. And I wanted to go for the drive in the first place, but I wasn't driving." Alicia let out a long sigh. " Fuck my life."

" Okay, well, for punishment for this, your under house arrest again."

Alicia looked at her feet, " Actually, you can't punish me because I don't do anything wrong. I can give you a pile of reasons why this is unfair."

" Yeah, I can give you two. One, I'm your father, and two, your under my roof. My word goes."

Stefan held up a finger, " actually, it's _my_ roof she's under..."

Alicia smirked, " yeah, so what should happen in this situation, uncle?"

Stefan smiled, " it's not my problem, so I guess Damon's word does go in this situation."

Alicia sighed, " thanks a lot, Stefan."

* * *

Alicia lay on the couch, feeling more depressed than lately. Her mind kept wondering back to Charlotte and how she's still out there. Alicia wanted to talk to her Dad, but he wasn't around.

Nether was Elena.

And Stefan seemed keyed up for some reason.

Alicia sat up, there was something they were hiding. She had a feeling. Alicia wondered up to Stefan's room.

She opened the door a crack, " Uncle?"

" Yeah?"

Alicia opened the door and walked into his room. " Can you tell me something?"

Stefan looked at her, " What is it?"

" What's up with you, Elena, and Damon?"

Stefan's curious gaze became an angry glare. " I don't know if I should tell you. Maybe Damon should."

" Please tell me?"

Stefan turned to face the window, " They're together. She had been seeing him for a week or two and well, things turned out this way."

Alicia opened her mouth the closed it, " I'm sorry, Stefan."

Stefan glared at her, " No, nobody's sorry." He was suddenly in front of her. " And I know your not."

Stefan grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into the wall.

Alicia hissed and grabbed her head, he had more strength than she had.

Stefan stared at her, his eyebrows pulling together. " Alicia. Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

Alicia looked at him, " just forget about it, as long as it doesn't happen again."

" It won't, I promise."

Alicia stood and left the room, rubbing her head.

* * *

Damon came downstairs, noticing Alicia laying on the couch, hand on her forehead.

" Are you okay?" He asked, standing beside her.

Alicia nodded, not saying anything. She was still confused about Stefan's aggression.

Damon placed his hand on hers and lifted it up, Alicia sighed. Her head hurt, it felt better when she couldn't see light.

" Alicia, tell me what's going on."

" Why don't you?"

Damon froze, " How did-"

" Stefan." Alicia said simply, not bothering to mention that her head hurt from being slammed against a wall.

" Oh. Yea, well, me and Elena are dating."

Alicia nodded, putting her hand over her eyes again. " Good for you."

Damon blinked, she was acting very strange. But he decided that she was just tired.

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry it was so short, but I have some good news and bad news. Let's go with the bad news first, The next chapter will be the end with this story, sorry to drop that bomb shell on you guys!**

**The good news is that I have planned a sequel! I haven't named it yet, but I have the first chapter written up.**

**I plan on having the final chapter up tomorrow and the first chapter to the sequel up this weekend.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Warning: This chapter has child abuse. And an OOC Stefan. Just letting you know. ( though you could probably tell from the first sentence.) **

* * *

Alicia stood with shaking legs. A bruise forming at her elbow. Stefan stared at her, his green eyes intense and angry.

" Stefan, why are you doing this?"

Stefan clenched his jaw, " I don't know, but I need to vent anger some way."

Alicia glared at him, " I won't let you do this to me."

Stefan shoved her, " try me. I've been back on human blood for a while. I'm stronger than you."

Alicia gritted her teeth, she turned to leave. Stefan grabbed her and turned her around. " I'm not done, you'll leave when I tell you."

Alicia tried to pry her arm out of his grip, but Stefan had a tight hold on her. He tugged twice as hard as she did. Alicia hissed as she felt her arm almost being pulled out of it's socket.

" Be careful. I've been very irritable lately."

Alicia growled at him, " You'll be in deep shit if anybody finds out."

" If anybody finds out- you'll be dead. Now what do you say if anybody asks about the bruises?"

" Fuck you."

" No, you tell them you fell." Stefan released her arm harshly, turned, and left the room leaving Alicia glaring at the door he just exited through.

* * *

Alicia stood, fixing herself a cup of blood, when Damon noticed something.

" What happened to your arm?" He touched the purplish bruise.

Alicia flinched, " I fell. You know, I was being clumsy."

Damon looked at her suspiciously, but decided to drop it. Alicia visibly relaxed. She sipped the red liquid, avoiding any eye contact.

" So, what's this I hear about a vacation?" Alicia asked, trying to force some aloofness into her voice.

Damon smirked, " Me and Elena are going somewhere. Stefan will watch you."

Alicia nearly spat out the blood she had in her mouth. She stared intently at the floor.

_He can't leave me here_ him.

Alicia took a deep breath and swallowed the metallic tasting liquid. " Oh, okay, sounds fun."

" Alicia. Tell me what's going on, right now."

Alicia looked right at his eyes, " everything is fine." She smiled, she hoped it didn't look _too_ forced.

Damon stared back at her, " Alright. You're acting weird lately."

" When haven't I been weird?"

Damon smirked, " Good point."

Alicia walked out of the room, her back was seriously _killing_ her. No pun intended.

* * *

Alicia looked at herself in the mirror, little bruises were on her shoulders. Not _too_ noticeable. Alicia looked at each one with growing anger and...fear?

Who knew Stefan would be abusive? She tilted her neck, trying to get a good look at one. They were definitely soar.

Alicia pulled on a sweater, _there_, she thought, _that should cover them up._

She had a feeling that she should tell someone. Especially when she'll be staying- alone- with Stefan for a couple of weeks.

She sighed and opened the door to the bathroom and walked down the hallway. But Stefan said he would kill her.

She scuffed, _like he could kill me...Could he kill me?_

_Alicia, you sat through all those health classes about abuse, you know you should tell someone._

Really she wanted to get on her knees and beg her Dad not to leave her alone with Stefan.

Her Uncle she loved so much.

She punched a wall, then ran her hand through her hair.

Who knew that she would grow up being abused for the first five years, then ten years later it's happening again?

Alicia really didn't want to stand there and take it, but she knew she wouldn't be able to fight off Stefan when he's on animal blood. She knew that.

And he was her Uncle. She loved him as much as she loved Damon.

_Oh, what am I going to do?_

* * *

Damon watched as his daughter punched a wall, something was bothering her. He wasn't stupid.

He really wanted to know what was wrong with her. He quickly headed upstairs and walked into her room.

Alicia stared at him as he closed the door.

" I'm done. Tell me what's wrong."

" There's no-"

" Don't say that there's nothing wrong." Damon crossed his arms, " You and me know something is bothering you."

" Can't you just leave me alone?" Alicia said, her eyes tearing up. " I don't want to talk."

Damon nodded, " Okay. Well, me and Elena are leaving tomorrow, so this is your last chance."

" Just go." Alicia whispered.

Damon turned and slammed the door. Alicia covered her eyes and wept.

* * *

Alicia sat on her floor, her eyes bloodshot from crying. She hugged herself, ignoring the pain that issued from touching a swollen bruise.

_He can go and do whatever he wants_, she thought, covering her face, _I'll just run from here when he leaves..._

She heard footsteps outside her door, she used vampire speed to press herself against the door. Damon's not coming back tonight, so the only one who could be at her door was her Uncle.

There was a soft knocking, " Alicia?"

Alicia let out a sigh of relief, " What is it Elena?" Her voice was thick.

" What are you doing in there?"

" I was sleeping, is there something you need?"

" Uh, no, I'm sorry to disturb you." Elena said, then Alicia heard her footsteps leaving down the hall.

She heard her mutter, " She sounds fine."

* * *

Alicia stood at the door the next morning, talking with Elena.

" I hope you guys have a good time." Alicia smiled a tight lipped smile.

Elena smiled, " I'm sure we will. Keep an eye on Stefan, try and make sure he's okay."

Alicia nodded, _he wont be the one I need to keep an eye on._

Damon walked over, " you ready to go?"

Elena nodded, " Yep." She linked her arm in his. Damon turned to look at Alicia, but she already had turned around and was heading to the kitchen.

_I'll have to keep in touch._ He thought.

The both of them left for his car.

* * *

Alicia shivered when she heard the door close. She now was defenseless. Alicia bit her lip as Stefan walked in.

" Well, I guess it's just you and me now..." he smiled, Alicia stared at him.

" Yeah."

Alicia turned to duck out of the kitchen but was stopped as Stefan grabbed her waist.

"' Is something bothering you, darling?'"Stefan mocked, "' No, It'll all be fine.'"

Alicia stared at him, her anger was replaced with fear.

This was not Stefan. It was a new Stefan. One she didn't like, not one bit.

Stefan smiled and released her.

Let the verbal and physical abuse begin.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, sucky ending! Sorry guys. Stefan is extremely OOC, but I need him to be for the sequel. Which I plan on posting tomorrow or, if I finish fixing things up, later tonight.**


End file.
